Settling the Differences
by The Potter Identity
Summary: Harry gets fed up with Malfoy and challenges him to a duel Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, but when some of the participants are caught, the punishment is rather unexpected. Fire Whiskey, a locked door and the entire night to settle their differences.
1. Chapter 1

Settling The Differences

By

Thepotteridentity

We don't own Harry Potter. We're just having fun. Leave us alone.

P.S. This carries to all future chapters.

Chapter One

Things came to a head in Care Of Magical Creatures. As we all know, feelings had been strained between Gryffindor and Slytherin since their inception at the time of the school's founding. But, as we also all know, tensions had reached epic proportions with the enmity of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

It was the beginning of their collective sixth year at Hogwarts. Malfoy, in Harry's opinion, had gotten more odious the longer they had known each other, and Harry, in Draco's opinion, had gotten infinitely stupider.

"Just lovely," Draco drawled. "Another year with Golden Boy, the Mudblood, and Weasel-bee."

Hermione whirled around. "Well, I'm sure we'll greatly enjoy another year with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret," she said, her simpering sarcastic.

Draco laughed affectedly through a prominent blush. "Is that the best you can come up with, Mudblood?" he said. "Perhaps all this schooling has been wasted on you."

Harry hissed with indrawn breath as he turned to face his enemy. "That's it, Malfoy. It's time we settled this."

Draco leaned in close. "Ready when you are, Potter," he muttered.

"Midnight on the Quidditch field," Harry said, turning back to the class slightly. "Bring whoever you want."

Draco smirked. "Done," he whispered.

Word had spread, as word was wont to do, through Gryffindor house fairly quickly, and Harry found himself in the common room at the head of at least half the house by eleven o'clock.

Harry cleared his throat and, to his surprise, the common room became completely silent. "Since there are a lot of us," he began, "it's probably best if we go out in two's and three's—that way more of us have a chance of getting there. I want a line formed at the door and we let people out every few minutes. And don't all of you go the same way. The more confusion we can cause, the better chances we have. All right?"

At about eleven-fifty, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the last to exit, slipped out of the common room and made their way down to the field.

The Slytherins, however, had different ideas. They had pressed their remarkably good luck and exited in neatly coordinated lines, with Draco in the lead, arriving fashionably five minutes late.

The Gryffindors, having been there on time, watched irritated as Draco approached Harry. (Note from authors: Ever seen Braveheart? You get the idea.) "Rules?" Draco asked, taking his wand out.

Harry mirrored the action. "No Unforgivables. You?"

Draco's face showed minimal disappointment. "Wands only."

From the back came a small voice: "Damn." Harry smiled darkly. "Done," he said, and raised his wand. "Green sparks on three."

"One," Draco replied.

"Two."

"THREE!" they both shouted, and the field erupted into magical fire.

Of course, ten minutes later, an irate McGonagall stormed onto the field. The majority who were intelligent enough to notice she was coming managed to get away in time, but a few straggling girls and boys had neglected to pay enough attention, including Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. Draco and Harry, of course, were locked in combat and probably wouldn't have noticed an angry, rampaging elephant.

So, as was just their luck, they got caught.

McGonagall was feeling particularly evil, as they had woken her up, and prescribed detention for all of them after holding them in suspended animation and giving them a fifteen-minute lecture in midair. By the next day, when they appeared in her office after class, however, she seemed a bit more rational. But no less evil, as it turned out.

McGonagall confiscated their wands and lead them to a large room, barren but for a large chest, a couple of doors, and a sizable (though barred) window. After she had watched them all file in, McGonagall smiled and closed the door softly.

While the other students looked around, Harry turned to ask McGonagall the point of this punishment—only to notice she was gone.

"Professor?" he called, and tried the door.

Locked.


	2. Truth, Dare or Drink

Hello Peeps! Thank you for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions for plot lines or anything fire away and hope to see you wonderful people next chapter! Anyhoo, on with the show…

"Fuck" Harry breathed. He tried the door again just to be sure. It didn't budge. "Just great," he muttered.

"And may I ask what is just great?" said a voice from behind him.

Harry whirled around to face Malfoy. " It's locked, you git," he said simply, not bothering to put any venom in his words. To his surprise, Malfoy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"We're bloody stuck here," Harry retorted.

Malfoy stared at him. This wasn't happening. He was locked in a tower with Harry fucking Potter. "What kind of deranged punishment is that?" he asked irritably.

"Don't you understand?" the voice came from the other side of the room. "They've obviously put us in here to settle our differences in a 'peaceful way' rather then fighting it out," Hermione reasoned sensibly.

Draco turned to face her. "Are you suggesting that they aren't letting us out till we've bloody 'made up'?"

She nodded. "Let's start talking," she said simply.

"There is nothing to discuss," Draco said venomously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stated, "As you said yourself, the sooner we get over this stupid rivalry the sooner we can get out of here."

Draco scowled. He would have been perfectly happy living the rest of his life hating their guts, but unfortunately she was right: there was no other explanation for this situation. "Fine then, Granger, what to you propose we discuss?"

She raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. Sure, he knew she was right, but she didn't expect him to admit it so quickly. Perhaps she had underestimated him. "Well, for one thing," she said, " I think we should start by calling each other by our first names."

This didn't go over well.

"Granger, I really don't see any reason to do so," he replied, putting an emphasis on "Granger."

"Well, Draco," she retorted, "calling each other by our last names isn't going to help us get along."

Draco sighed. He really didn't want to spend the night arguing with her. " Fine then...Hermione." It was labored and seemed to take him a hell of a lot of self-control, but he said it nonetheless.

She smiled. " Great, why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is that necessary?" She gave him a wry smile.

"Of course it is."

Before he knew it, Draco Malfoy was sitting cross-legged on the floor in a circle with the eleven classmates that shared his current prison. They had been going around the circle each saying their full names, though almost all of them knew each other to a certain extent. Hermione had the awful idea of demanding that everyone say a fact about themselves along with their name. Draco was fresh out of ideas; so far it had been:

"Hermione Granger, and I've never gotten below an A---"

"Harry Potter, and I'm wearing my uncle's socks--"

"Ron Weasley, and I like peanut butter--"

"Seamus Finnegan, and I've managed to get drunk every Saturday night since fourth year--"

"Pansy Parkinson, and I have six cats--"

"Morag McDougal, and I've never eaten meat--"

"Blaise Zabini, and I get sick to my stomach when I hear country music--"

"Ginny Weasley, and I dye my hair--" (that was a surprise)

"Lee Jordan, I commentate for the Quidditch games--"

"Theodore Nott, and I've eaten an entire apple, even the core--" (Freak, Draco thought)

"Acacia Moon, I can levitate small objects without a wand--"

And now it was his turn.

"Draco Malfoy, and …." He racked his brain. "I'm a virgin," he finished lamely. He was met with shocked stares, even from his housemates.

" Well, well. Sex–god Draco Malfoy is a virgin. Who would've known?" Harry said with a grin from the other side of the circle.

Draco scowled at him, blushing slightly, "Yes, Harry I'm just dying to hear how many girls you've taken to bed."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Well, I, er…status same as yours." If the group's eyes could have gone wider, they did. The two most popular guys in the school were virgins.

" My god, that's scary," Blaise said simply, capturing everyone's exact thoughts.

"So…" Hermione said rather awkwardly. "Why don't we do something to get to know each other even better?"

Everyone scowled.

"Well do you people want to get out of here or not?' Hermione asked huffily.

Everyone scowled again.

"Hmm…how about we play…" She thought for a moment. "Truth, Dare or Drink!"

This time everyone did not scowl. "Sure" was the mutual, noncommittal reply. At this Ron went over to the large chest and began to rummage through it. "Bloody hell, there had better be some alcohol in here…" He continued to rummage. "AHA!" he shouted. "McGonagall does have a life!"

He reappeared carrying a twelve pack of fire whiskey. Draco's eyes widened. " Dear god."

Hermione instantly whisked the whiskey away from Ron. "All right, who goes first?"

There was a conspicuous silence. Hermione sighed. "Don't make me pick someone."

"I'll ask first," Lee Jordan said, shrugging.

Hermione smiled. 'One rule. You can't ask the person who's just asked you. All right?"

There was tacit agreement and Lee Jordan looked around maliciously. "Hermione! Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Truth!" Hermione cried.

"Who's the hottest boy in Gryffindor?"

Hermione, receiving twin glares from Harry and Ron, replied, "Fire whiskey, please."

She took a swig, swallowed with a grimace, and set the bottle down in the middle of the circle. "So," she said, "my turn? Morag?"

"Dare," came the bored reply.

"I dare you to stand on one foot for the rest of the game!"

Morag looked at her as if she were insane, but got up. "Fine," she said, and raised one foot. "I select…Apple-boy."

Theodore scowled. "It's Theodore," he said.

Morag rolled her eyes. "Truth, Dare, or Drink, Teddy?"

"Truth."

"What does your girlfriend call you when it's _dark_?" Morag said, putting a very obvious implication on the last word.

Theodore glanced at Acacia, who shrugged. "It's your nickname," she said. He sighed. "Teddy-Bear."

There was mixed chortling and suppressed giggles. Theodore fixed on the most obvious chortler and, pointing, said, "You. Irish asshole. What do you want?"

Seamus smiled. "Drink," he said, and took a huge swallow. "Bloody Irish," Theodore muttered as Seamus asked Ginny.

"Dare," she answered. He smiled. "Fuck me,' he replied.

Ginny dove for him, and Seamus was delighted until he noticed she was diving not for him but the fire whiskey in his lap. 'Cheers," she said, drank, and replaced the bottle in the center of the circle.

Ginny demanded that Ron kiss Harry, but Ron quaffed the remainder of the bottle under his friend's puzzled stare. Ron turned to Draco.

"Dare," Draco said without having to be asked.

"Speak with a lisp for the rest of the game," Ron said, grinning.

Draco scowled. "I hate you," he answered.

Ron smiled harder. "Rock on, ath-hole."

Harry and Ron thnickered—I mean, snickered.

"Pith off, Potter," Draco sneered. "Truth, Dare or Drink?"

"Dare," Harry answered.

Draco smirked. "Thing a thekthy thong…to Theamuth."

Harry burst into laughter, then realized what his archenemy had just said. "Thea—Seamus?"

Seamus shrugged. Harry turned to Ron. "Open another whiskey, will you?" he said. Ron complied.

After a good long swig Harry turned to Hermione "Truth Dare or Drink."

Hermione looked at him. "Dare," she said rather meekly.

Harry grinned. "Kiss….." He surveyed the room; Hermione was petrified. "Ron," he finished confidently.

She looked surprised and relieved. "All right," she said brightly, got up and walked over to Ron. When she reached him she promptly lunged on him kissing him passionately, and he in satisfied surprise kissed back. After about five minutes and some obnoxiously loud complaining from their resident lisper, the two finally broke apart and Hermione took her turn.


	3. Most inebriated

Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers! We love you guys. Some of you as I take it had trouble understanding Draco's lisp. All you have to do is substitute s for th, so thing a thekthy thong to theamuth, meant: Sing a sexy song to Seamus. For those of you still confuzzled, not to worry his predicament will be lifted soon enough. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Hermione turned, dazed and satisfied, to Pansy.

"Truth, Dare or Drink?" Pansy, after seeing Morag's rather annoying yet stupid dare, decided to choose, "TRUTH!"

Hermione looked slightly disappointed. "Fine, then, who do you think is the hottest guy in the school…other then your beloved Draco?" she asked, adding the later due to Pansy's expression of relief at such an easy question.

Pansy scowled. Of course the answer to the question was easy enough, but Draco would slaughter her if she said it. Still, not being able to think of an alternate candidate she admitted, " Harry."

Harry grinned. Draco looked horrified. " PANTHY!" he shouted, enraged.

"You're MUCH hotter then he is, Draco," she tried to coo comfortingly, patting his arm. Draco shook her off him. "What the hell are we coming too?" he asked miserably.

"My turn." Pansy said loudly, trying to divert attention from her previous answer. "Acacia, Truth Dare or Drink." Acacia stared at her for a moment as if calculating the chance that Pansy would give her a terrible dare. "Dare," she finally decided.

"Go over to the chest and pull out one item. Then, use it in the most creative way you can," Pansy said with a grin. Acacia shrugged, stood up and strode over to the large wooden chest. "Here goes nothing," she said with a sigh. She put her hand in and pulled out the first item her fingers touched…

Handcuffs.

"Oh no," was her mortified whisper. She turned around concealing them behind her. "I would like to use these 'creatively' when I dare someone else."

Pansy nodded. "All right."

Acacia's eyes scanned the room…who to torture for the rest of the game? "Harry. Got enough courage to take a dare?" she said, putting emphasis on "courage," as if to say he blatantly didn't have enough. He scowled. "You're on."

She grinned and revealed the handcuffs, his eyes widened. "You will be bound to one person of my choosing…"—her eyes flashed as she scanned the silent room—"for the rest of the game." She said it softly.

Harry looked a little less worried—apparently he had been expecting something worse. But of course, Acacia being evil, he found himself chained to a still lisping and loudly complaining Draco Malfoy five minutes later.

This was not going to be pleasant.

He decided to make a point of shooting glares across the room to Acacia at every available moment. And, from the looks of it, Draco had decided on something similar.

It was Harry's turn. "Theodore," he said. The boy had hardly been picked on and subsequently had suffered much less then anyone else. "Dare…" he said, glancing at the handcuffs, then back to Harry, as if wondering how evil he might be due to his present ordeal.

"Sing country music…loud."

Theodore looked rather surprised, but despite the oddness of the situation burst into a very bad rendition of a Tim McGraw song. Blaise Zabini started to cringe, then twitch, then wail. He was rocking back and forth clutching his stomach mumbling about being sick and crying out at random intervals in agony begging Theodore to stop.

Finally Blaise jumped up ran to the window and started retching onto the grounds far below. When Theodore Nott had finished the song. Blaise's head reappeared, looking very pissed off. "That was cruel and unusual punishment," he said nastily glaring at Harry, before resuming his seat in the circle.

Meanwhile Harry and Draco had gotten into a heated argument concerning Harry's futile attempts to scratch his nose and Draco's disgust at even having to near Harry's face with his hand. Theodore broke up the argument by taking his turn. " Blaise?"

Blaise glared at him before saying, "Dare." Theodore grinned. He had look of pure evil as though he were conjuring up the worst dare known to man in the depths of his mind. Blaise was starting to look nervous. "I want you to…." He paused for the effect.

" DO A LITTLE DANCE!"

Blaise stared at him for a moment as if he still couldn't believe that was all, before he got up did a sort of wonky jig then sat down again. He surveyed the room searching for his next victim.

His eyes fell on Ginny, sitting between the still arguing Harry and Draco, with Seamus, still trying to hit on her under his breath, on the other side. She looked a mixture of frazzled and very ticked off.

"Ginny. Truth, Dare, or Drink."

She looked at him. "Dare," she said flatly—no fear whatsoever in her confident stare.

"I dare you to…" His eyes strayed to Seamus. "Give the Irish kid a lap dance."

Ginny looked ready to flay Blaise alive and Seamus looked ecstatic. She slowly got up and proceeded to give an astonished Seamus an incredibly impressive lap dance, making even Harry and Draco stop arguing just to watch. When she had finished she sat back down again, with a grimace towards Seamus and a look of pure, absolute hatred toward Blaise.

"Acacia?" she asked stiffly.

"Dare?' Acacia replied, wondering why the hell she had just said that.

"Moon us," Ginny said with an evil smirk. Acacia looked shocked and disgusted but to everyone's surprise she stood up turned around and pulled down her pants revealing a very nice ass, then quickly pulled up her pants and sat down looking rather pleased with herself.

She turned to Ron and smiled sweetly at him. "Dare," Ron said defiantly before she could ask. She pointed toward the chest. "Same thing."

Ron looked rather relieved. He walked over confidently and pulled out… "Protection?" he said, looking uneasy and blushing. "What the hell do they expect us to do in here?" He looked utterly horrified.

"They did give us a twelve pack of firewhisky," Hermione said with a shrug. She was eyeing both Ron and the condoms he was flourishing at them.

"Well I guess we should save the 'creative' element of this dare for…erm…later," he finished, blushing prominently. The group had thoroughly agreed. He looked around but felt that the "drink" element of the game hadn't been even as close to as interesting as he had hoped. Even Hermione, who was by far a lightweight, wasn't plastered. He suddenly had an idea that seemed to appeal much more to him.

"Hey guys, since no one seems to be drinking much—" he indicated the nine bottles of firewhisky still unopened "—why don't we change drink…to…strip!"

To his surprise his suggestion was greeted with wholehearted assent.


	4. A new twist

Hi peeps! And the fourth installment has arrived, (hopefully to your delight) a mere twenty minutes after the third. This mostly being that this chapter is really short. Sorry kiddies but I promise five will be posted very soon…anyhoo you get to see Harry in boxers who wouldn't want that? (attempts to look innocent) (fails dismally) whatever…anyhoo enjoy!

Chapter Four

"Anyone want to start?" Ron asked.

Draco Malfoy volunteered. "Firtht off why don't we canthel all long running dareth from the previouth game for thith one?"

Morag sighed happily from across the room. "So I can put my foot down now?" Draco nodded. She grinned and promptly collapsed on the floor. "Yes!"

Draco turned to the rest of the group. " I think Harry and I should be…released." Acacia shook her head. " The game is still on, you're stuck together. Draco looked extremely pissed but didn't bother to argue.

" So my turn." he said staring around. Everyone looked afraid, it was a warm night…in other words robes only count as one clothing item…this was going to be a very interesting game.

"Well none of us want to see Harry unclothed…." Draco muttered. There was suddenly an uproar of loud complaints, mutterings and dissents. Apperantly the rest of the group did not share his opinion on this particular subject.

"Fine then." He replied. " If we're all so bloody desperate… Harry, Truth, Dare or Strip?"

Harry grinned beside him, he was of course going to have an interesting time attempting to remove his garments considering the fact that they were still attached to each other, but regardless, he answered " STRIP!" Everyone was very pleased.

Harry then proceeded to remove his school robes trying to manuvure with Draco being pulled along with him complaining loudly. Finally he managed to get the robes off and they hung by the sleeve on the chain in between Harry and Draco, whose expression was hard to decifer as to whether he enjoyed sitting chained to Harry now clad only in his boxers.

Harry looked around the circle gaining self-confidence by the second from all of the highly impressed expressions they wore. Even Draco was now surveying him with interest.

He had grown a lot during the summer. His rather thin frame had been covered by toned muscles from Quidditch. Most in the circle would have said there was quite a lot to look at.

"So my turn?" he asked the group happily. They could only nod in reply most of them still absorbed in taking in the half – naked boy who lived.

"Ginny! Truth, Dare or Strip?" He asked her giving her a wink. She smiled back. " Strip baby!" she cried energetically jumping up to remove her robes, under which was a pink stripy thong and a matching push up bra.

The male half of the room's attention was suddenly averted from Harry and now came to focus intently on Ginny, or rather Ginny's bosom. " Alright…..Lee." She said " Go ahead." He smiled and removed his clothing.

After that they had proceeded to go around the circle as each member was reduced to their sexy and/or embarrassing undergarments.

Finally they decided to retire this game in favor of the more enticing idea of spin the bottle.


	5. The circle of Love?

Hi Peeps! I have returned. Sorry for the long wait but I am on Vacation and have very little Internet access, so apologies. For those of you who are curious, (I forgot to mention this earlier) the characters, Theodore Nott, Morag McDougal and Moon, are actually mentioned in the book. (The first one, in the sorting hat ceremony) Alright now that we have cleared that up, there is one more issue that I have to address. For any of you people who are weird enough to actually have a problem with homosexuals, I suggest you stop reading now, because there is guy on guy kissing in this chapter and perhaps something more later….alright now that we are done with that…ENJOY!

Chapter 5

Theodore Nott went to pick up an empty bottle of Fire Whiskey, and the game begun.

"Alright," said Hermione taking control of the situation again. " First of all I suggest that we free Harry and Draco."

The rest of the group looked highly disappointed finally agreed. Harry and Draco looked very happy at the idea, their robes still hanging on the chain between them. Hermione went over and unlocked them.

They both sighed with relief and tossed their robes into the pile the others had made in a corner of the room. But despite their agitation from their previous situation they did not move far away from each other but rather stayed in their places that had been rather close due to the handcuffs.

"Secondly let's all form a tighter circle so that we know exactly who the bottle is pointing at." Everyone agreed, they drew closer together and formed a tight circle around the bottle. "I'll go first this time." Hermione said confidently.

A couple people cringed but she didn't notice. She reached forward and spun. To her dismay it fell one short of Ron and landed on Seamus instead. She groaned got up and kissed Seamus lightly and quickly before resuming her seat. She took a swig of Fire whiskey from the center that Blaise had brought over to "encourage" people.

"That was not pleasant." She muttered. Seamus looked hurt.

The bottle was now passed to Acacia who sat next to Hermione. She spun and to her delight it landed on Theodore. She walked over to him and they began making out passionately in front of everyone. After about five minutes the rest of the group realized that they were not going to stop anytime soon, so they continued on to Seamus who had been next to Acacia.

He spun and landed on Morag who looked rather surprised and uninterested. Seamus got up and offered Morag a hand; she not really understanding what he was doing took it. He hoisted her up to her feet and into himself.

He leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly at first. Then faster as she kissed back and he then continued to kiss her even more deeply.

She was surprised at how good a kisser Seamus was. She had never expected much out of him, in general but now that she thought about it, he was probably a really romantic guy, especially if he was this good at kissing. They stood there continuing to kiss.

"The number of people playing this game is rapidly decreasing." Hermione said surveying the two couples rather annoyed. "Harry your turn." She said brightly turning to him.

He shuddered and spun the bottle. To their mutual horror it landed on none other then Draco. They stared at each other for a full minute before Harry croaked. " We had a no same sex rule didn't we?"

Hermione glared. " Of course not. Enjoy boys." She said with a wink. Everyone stared at the two of them waiting for the thing that in any other situation was as likely as McGonagall going into musical theatre.

Harry finally realizing he had no choice leaned forward awkwardly and locked lips with Draco Malfoy. He half expected the other boy to flinch or pull away claiming that it had counted as a kiss. But to his complete surprise Draco opened his mouth pulling Harry into a deeper kiss.

He never expected that this was what it would be like to French Draco Malfoy. Frankly he had to admit it was amazing. Much better then any girl he had kissed previously…well ok the only girl he had kissed previously.

Draco's lips were soft and he kissed with a skilled delicacy that Harry hadn't thought possible of him. But yet here he was getting the best kiss of his life from Draco bloody Malfoy. This was unreal.

When they broke apart, Harry looked rather ruffled and Draco looked extremely pleased with himself. The other six people in the circle simply stared aghast.

Harry handed the bottle to Draco. "Your turn." He managed to say bringing everyone out of their stunned reverie.


	6. To queer or not to queer

Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews! They are appreciated. (hint hint) Anyhoo, there is a tad bit more action in this chapter, so for you naughty little children enjoy! You will soon find out who gets paired up with whom. It should be fun. So as out valiant heroes get progressively drunk we shall soon have even more action then just kissing! evil grin

Well if anyone knows any interesting "party" games that I could put to use I would love ideas. Heh. Anyway sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

Draco spun the bottle and landed on Ron to his great disgust. He got up kissed Ron as lightly as was possible and still have had it count as a kiss.

Harry saw with satisfaction that Draco had tried to wipe his lips off on his arm as best as possible before returning to the group. Harry suddenly asked himself why the hell he was satisfied at this.

He was supposed to have thought that it was extremely funny that his best friend was being forced to kiss his rival. But yet he had found it rather disturbing and annoying that Draco would waste his time on someone like Ron. Wait. What was he talking about?

Ugh. Thought Harry " I'm not Gay…I can't be…not Draco…eww…" He told himself.

His inner monologue was further proven to himself, when Ginny who had gone next landed on him. She got up and strode over to him still in her sexy pink lingerie.

She sat down in front of him in a way that made it seem as if she had been wanting to do this for a long time and had been planning exactly how she would go about it.

She climbed into his lap, giving him a suggestive wink and ran her fingers down his bare chest. Needless to say Harry was quite turned on. She reached up and stroked his face. He put a hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him.

She put her arms around him as they met, her tongue slid into his mouth seconds after their lips touched. They kissed in pure bliss, Harry's worries of being gay sliding away with ease. All that was going through Harry's mind is that he didn't want this to ever end that when it did he would do anything he could to do it again.

When they finally broke apart breathlessly, Ginny gave him a small sexy wink before returning to her place.

Harry glanced at Ron who was glaring daggers at him, he then looked around the circle the faces mostly showing either disinterest, annoyance or smirks. Harry himself felt fantastic but he felt a slight strange pang of guilt when he saw the, was it jealous? Look on Draco's face.

The bottle was now handed to Pansy who shot a hopeful look at Draco before spinning the bottle. To her slight disappointment it landed on Blaise instead.

Blaise himself looked rather pleased at his luck as Pansy sidled over to him. The two began kissing as deeply and passionately as Harry imagined he had been a minute ago.

Harry looked over at Draco expecting to see a look of anger or annoyance, but contrary to his belief Draco wore a look of relieved satisfaction as though he were quite happy to be rid of Pansy.

Hermione on the other hand looked extremely ticked off as though she were a teacher and students had been misbehaving.

She was acting as though spin the bottle was going to somehow bring the two groups together, though the only couple making out currently that was not from the same house was Morag and Seamus both of whom were not really important enough to the rest of the group to sway either side into getting along.

Harry himself thought that the lack of bickering was more to do with their slight drunkenness. Hermione sighed impatiently as the bottle was then handed to Ron who took it, closed his eyes and held it at arms length as though it were poisonous before spinning it.

To his great relief the dreaded bottle landed on Hermione and the two soon joined the other lip-locked couples around the room.

Harry noted that once she got the boy she wanted Hermione had no more objections whatsoever to the ever growing make out party.


	7. Where it stops nobody knows

Hi guys! I have returned. Here is the long awaited chapter 7! WOOT! Ok sorry I'm currently running rampant on a crazed sugar high, while writing a later chapter which is amazingly naughty, so for all of you wonderfully grotesque people out there, read on. For it should be posted in a week or two. Anyhoo reviews are always adored. :0) Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Now it seemed that there were only four of them left sitting in the now not very circular "circle".

The bottle was now passed to Lee Jordan the only one who had not yet spun. He confidently gave the bottle a twist and when it had finished spinning it was pointing at Ginny.

Lee who was sitting next to her, pulled her toward him and laid a large wet kiss on her lips. She let him kiss her for a moment, but when he had finished, she looked a bit disgusted as she wiped of her wet lips.

It was now Harry's turn again and somehow again it landed on Draco. Harry sighed and turned to the boy who had till recently been his rival to receive his second kiss.

Yet again it was that wonderful unique feeling of kissing him. It wasn't as easy and normal as kissing a girl, but it didn't seem wrong either, it just was a strange yet fantastic feeling of kissing another guy.

When they had broken the kiss, Draco spun the bottle and ended up kissing Lee. Now it was Ginny's turn. Inside Harry prayed that it would land on himself again but it turned and pointed towards Draco instead.

What Harry then witnessed was one of the most painful and irritating experiences he had ever experienced. There they were, the two people who he had been internally debating between were now sharing what looked like a pretty good kiss.

It hurt and it felt so weird knowing now the wonders of kissing both of them and being able to guess relatively accurately what each of them was feeling. When they had finished he felt much more relieved, but this feeling did not last long after he realized that Lee Jordan had just landed on him.

Before he knew what was happening Lee had grabbed him and forced his tongue into Harry's protesting mouth. After a brief very odd kiss he let Harry go and handed him the bottle.

This could go on all night.

Harry decided now would definitely be the best time to stop.

"Guys why don't we do something else, this game is getting…repetitive." The three members of the group whose attention he still had agreed and helped him break up the couples to propose his idea.

They finally consented, rather disgruntled to move on.

" I think we should make use of the 'creative' part of Ron's dare earlier!" Pansy suggested.

There were a few furtive glances exchanged across the circle before Harry said.

" Er…I guess if you really want to…..and you feel like your ready…..I mean you probably could….there are extra rooms…" He trailed off.

He hadn't expected this in the slightest bit. Perhaps they had been more drunk then he had thought. Yet having a couple of the more annoying members of the group out of the way it might be easier to talk to the rest of them.

"Ok." Harry said decidedly. " I assume this means you will not be with us for the rest of the evening?" Harry said matter-of-factly.

Pansy grinned devilishly. " Guess not." She said. " Alright then. Go ahead." Harry said enthusiastically.

The rest of the group had now picked up on why he had consented and look very pleased as Pansy grabbed a condom and Blaise and hurried off into one of the adjacent rooms. Draco sighed with relief.

" Thank God!" he said loudly. " I am finally rid of that annoying little bitch!" everyone looked surprised.

It had seemed like a known fact that Draco and Pansy were dating and everyone expected him to be furious with Blaise.

"It has taken me a full four and a half years to get her off my back and she still thinks I like her." Draco said in exasperation.

There was mutual eye widening. Apparently this was why Draco was still a virgin.


	8. Sob Stories

Howdy, So I have updated and here it is. Unfortunately this chapter is sorta boring, but that's alright I've got some real good stuff in the next chapter, so sit tight and I promise it will be posted in a couple of days, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll post!

(Hint, HINT!) Ok sorry going overboard. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Chapter 8

"So... now that they're gone…." Draco said indicating the closed door with a disgusted scowl. " What do you guys want to do?" He asked nonchalantly. The bitterness and distaste he had shown at the beginning of the night was gone and he looked around at the circle showing acceptance of all of them, but perhaps he was just drunk, who knows.

"Why don't we just talk?" Harry said simply. Most people seemed satisfied with the idea.

"About what?" Morag said skeptically.

Harry shrugged. " I dunno, just about us. I mean we've hated each other for so long, and we don't even know why. "

"I think we know why." Ron said from across the circle. A look of distaste on his face. Harry looked at him, surprised. " Why Ron?"

Ron sighed in exasperation. " Because they treat us like dirt. They think they're so much better then us so they act as if were all some sort of blast-ended skrewt." Ron finished triumphantly. There was silence.

"WELL?" Harry said loudly to the Slytherins. "Are you guys going to reply or what?"

"We don't think we're better…" Draco started. Ron snorted.

" We just want to be. We try so hard to be the best. The reason why we hated you guys so much is because we weren't the best. No matter what we did or what we had, you did it better even if what you had wasn't as good as ours. We're ambitious by nature and constantly loosing does not make us like you very much now does it?" Draco said matter-of-factly.

This was followed by dumbfounded silence from the Gryffindors. No wonder there had been so much malice in their actions. They had been jealous.

"I guess being rich and powerful doesn't always get you what you want." Harry said softly.

Draco stared at him. It had never occurred to him that this might have been why he never beat Harry. He had always trusted his wealth, his father's power and his pure blood to get him what he wanted. Up until he entered Hogwarts, it had.

Yet now that he thought about it, only his own strength, intellect and integrity were going to get him anything. He sighed.

" You're right." He said heavily. Harry, who was still sitting next to him turned towards Draco.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said you're right. I've trusted my social status more then myself. Look where that's gotten me." Draco said bitterly.

For perhaps the first time since he met him, Harry felt sorry for Draco Malfoy.

He didn't how to reply to this. Draco seemed completely uninterested in what seemed to be his "place" is society. "Where has it gotten you?' Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Draco looked up surprised. "No where." He answered miserably. "My dad wants me to go into the ministry. I don't want some bloody office job no matter how much power it gets me." Draco said angrily.

Harry just stared.

" I want for once to do what I want." Draco finished. A note of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Harry muttered. There was another awkward silence. This was finally broken when Hermione finally burst out irritably, " Ron will you stop bloody fidgeting!" Ron scowled.

"I'm sorry but I'm currently to drunk to handle sob stories peaceably." He said in a huff. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately I think we'll have to excuse ourselves." She said politely but sounding rather relieved to have an excuse to exit.

She stood up and Ron followed suit. She indicated one of the doors. And Ron walked forward into the empty room while she grabbed a condom from the box in the middle of the circle and gave the group a wink before disappearing after Ron.

Harry sighed, Hermione and Ron his two best friends in the world were going to be getting it on in the next room, and based on the rather grotesque sounds that were now emitting from Pansy and Blaise's room, he assumed they would be able to hear Ron and Hermione too. He shuddered. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Aces High

Hello to all, hope you are having a good summer, I know I am. (I'm currently in LA on vacation) So as the summer slips away and school time draws near (tear tear) I have come to rescue you all with a couple of laughs! Ok now I'll stop being all sappy and stupid. Anyhoo, this chapie should be quite good so hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Uh I think we'll…er….retire for the night..also…" Theodore Nott said from across the circle. "Sure whatever…" Harry said absent mindedly.

Acacia smiled at the group and Theodore picked her up delicately and swung her around. She giggled and kissed him. The two of them disappeared five minutes later behind a third door.

Ginny sighed loudly. "Our number is quickly diminishing." She said with a hint of annoyance. 'Speaking of which…" Seamus said seductively moving closer to her. " No." She said flat out without even looking at him. He looked put out.

" Morag how about you?" He asked giving her what he hoped was a sexy wink. She shrugged. " Meh, could be worse." She muttered before taking Seamus' offered hand. "My god. And I thought I was a slut." Ginny said amusedly after the latter pair had left.

" And we are now back down to four again." Lee said light heartedly. "At least there is an even number of us" he said looking at all of them suggestively.

"Yeah if two of us were to randomly go gay." Draco said sarcastically. "Nothing wrong with it my dear boy." Lee said jovially. Draco glared. "Yeah? And who do you suppose you fuck?" He said sneering. Lee grinned and gave him a wink, Draco looked horrified.

"Hey why don't we see what's left in the chest!" Ginny said animatedly ending the awkward silence that had followed Draco's last comment.

The boys shrugged and followed her to the chest. There were only three items left. A rope, Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a deck of cards. Ginny grinned and pulled out all three items. She walked to the center of the room and set them down.

She then went and picked up the handcuffs, half-empty box of condoms and the rest of the fire whiskey and placed them next to the other items. She stared at them thinking hard. Then suddenly she took on an evil grin and picked up the cards.

"I have an idea…" she said wickedly opening them, and beginning to shuffle. "Alright then, spill." Lee said, intrigued. "It's a card game…" she began. "Ugh, I hate cards." Harry said pleadingly. "You'll like this game." Ginny said happily. Harry shrugged, it was pointless to argue.

" Alright then." Ginny began. "Each of us picks a suit. Then we draw cards one by one. You will have to do something to the person whose suit you drew depending on the number on the card. You with me?" They all nodded.

" Alright. If you draw a 2 you'll be handcuffed to the person whose suit it was, if you draw a 3 you have to give them a massage. Location is of their choosing." At this she paused and ginned devilishly before continuing.

" If you draw a 4 then you have to serenade them with a love song , if a 5 then drink an entire bottle of fire whiskey. If a 6 kiss them , a 7 is give them a lap dance, 8 is feel them up, if a 9 then strip for them, 10 is special…." She paused for the effect.

" you get to do whatever you wish to them using the rope." She paused again grinning at the looks of horror she received. " If you get a Jack then you make out with them, If you get a Queen then you undress them."

At this she gave Harry a suggestive wink, though his face was still a look of distress. "If you get a King then it is a blow job and Ace is all the way baby!" she finished triumphantly.

"Let's get started!" Lee said energetically. Harry and Draco stared at her with a mix of horror and awe on their faces. "Ready boys?" she asked them innocently.

They nodded dumbfoundedly. Harry came to the conclusion that at this point Ginny was most definitely drunk. He sighed and sat down between her and Draco. "Ok, I'll be hearts." She smiled around at them.

" I want spades." Draco said all of a sudden. " Trump suit eh Malfoy?" she said giggling.

" Harry you can be diamonds and Lee you be clubs." The two boys consented and the game begun.

Alright I know, unspeakably naughty. Meh you people are probably drooling in anticipation for the next chapter. Hmmm… I should really stop thinking out loud…..hang on….or rather on paper…..whatever. I hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Luck of the Draw

YOU PEOPLE ARE GREAT! Seriously. I am really happy right now, in case you couldn't tell. Anyhoo, I just turned 15 on Tuesday (August 23) , I got over a 100 reviews, (Thank you sooo much guys), and to top it all off I have gotten more hits then there are words in the story. How about that? Anyway I'm thrilled so thank you all for your support and interest, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Its kinda short I know, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

In response to some of your reviews:

To Fifespice: They can't do silencing charms, they don't have wands.

To Creepy Clown Doll: totally game!

To Gryffindorgrl86: Loving it! My dad lives out here so I visit him every summer and school vacation. He lives in Brentwood. How about you?

To DarkerImage: Actually not son of a bitch, just bitch I am a girl after all.

Chapter 10 – luck of the draw

After a heated debate between Ginny and Lee over who would go first, and Ginny winning the argument based on her claim that since it was her idea so she should start, the game begun.

Ginny finished shuffling and placed the deck in the middle of the group. She reached out and drew the top card of the deck. The 6 of diamonds. She looked at it and grinned at Harry showing him the card. He grinned as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

When they broke apart it was Harry's turn. He reached forward numbly hoping to god that it wasn't going to be the king or Ace of clubs. To his relief he drew the 5 of spades and grabbed a bottle from the center of the "circle". He uncapped it and forced the entire bottle of burning liquid down his throat.

When he had finished he set down the empty bottle. His senses had already begun to blur somewhat. Fire whiskey had a strong effect on a teenage wizard and began working its charms seconds after one swallowed it.

Harry thought with satisfaction that he was most likely partially drunk and could attribute any of the crazy things he was about to do to this fact.

It was Draco's turn. "Oh god." Harry heard him whisper in horror. He had drawn the 3 of clubs. He dropped the card so that the other two members of the group could see what it was. Lee took on a grin. "My back is a little sore." He said pointedly at Draco, who slowly got up and went to sit behind Lee.

Lee smiled at the others and took his turn. He was disappointed to see the 4 of hearts and burst into a Madonna song as loud as he could which made everyone cringe and Ron stick his head out of his room and shout, "SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!"

Lee of course did not shut his bloody mouth but rather carried on till he had finished, grinning at Ginny, for whom the song had been. Now it was Ginny's turn again. She confidently took the card from the deck.

It was the 7 of diamonds. She grinned. "Lap dance Harry." She said softly showing him the card. Harry's eyes widened. She crawled into his lap and began to move in what Harry figured was probably the most seductive way possible.

He watched her small thin frame shift in his lap and was getting continually turned on, until he came to the point in which he was ready to throw her on the floor and do her there, when she suddenly stopped and went back to her seat.

Harry sighed, just his luck. And to make it worse it was his turn. He slowly took the top card. The 6 of clubs. This was a bad day. He unhappily leaned forward across the circle and gave Lee a short simple kiss.

He had gotten off easy that time. Yet as the feeling of relief washed over him, that his turn had been so easy, he saw what Draco had just drawn. The Jack of Diamonds.

Ginny looked highly disappointed. But Draco on the other had did not. "Gay make out session number one, damn I wish I had a camera." Lee said excitedly.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. He was half drunk and probably wouldn't remember much tomorrow. "Here goes nothing." He whispered.

Bwaha. Now you all really hate me. Not to worry the next exciting installment will be along soon. And it might be along even sooner if I have reviews, that will inspire me to write more (hint hint) wow I hint at the desperate need of reviews way to often. Meh see you all next chapter! Toodles!


	11. Trump Suit

HI! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I usually update sooner but I just got back from my vacation and I have been lavishing in the last few days before school starts. Blegh, I really don't feel like going into tenth grade. Meh I guess I don't have much of a choice. Ah well. Anyhoo I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is rather amusing. A note for all you sex-hungry Harry/Draco shippers, hold tight, I promise some real action in the next chapter. All right well, have fun and review if you have a heart and bother to take the extra five seconds to leave a nice comment or an exclamation of rage depending on your current mood. Well see you folks later! Toodles! By the way if you guys like my writing I just posted the first chapter of a Lupin/Tonks fic so keep your eyes peeled!

Chapter 11 – Trump suit

Draco leaned forward slowly so that Harry could feel their breath mingling before their lips even touched. He put his hands on either side of Harry's face and pulled him the last inch or so toward his mouth.

Harry practically melted when their lips met. Draco's were so soft and now his hands were in Harry's hair, which by now was even messier than usual. Harry opened his mouth slightly and felt Malfoy's tongue slide in at the opportunity.

Draco's tongue was now doing amazing things to his mouth. Harry could do nothing but kiss back in ecstasy. He put his arms around Draco's head pulling him closer. Draco leaned forward pushing Harry backwards.

Harry complied and soon found himself on the floor with Draco on top of him. Harry gave up worrying about being gay. If he wasn't gay then he was most definitely bi. This was way to good to pass up.

If anyone had suggested that Harry might ever be in the situation he was in now, he would have laughed in their face and told them that it was about as likely as Malfoy becoming a sumo wrestler. Yet here he was lying flat on the floor with a half naked Draco Malfoy straddling him and kissing the living daylights out of him. And even better he was highly enjoying it.

After another couple minutes or so, Draco got off him and offered him a hand. Harry took it and was hoisted back into a sitting position. Draco sat down beside him, considerably closer then before looking extremely pleased with himself and smiling naughtily at the two stunned faces in front of him. "Your turn Lee." He said pleasantly.

Lee grinned back at him and reached for the deck. When he saw what was on the card his mouth curled into a wry smile as he looked pointedly at Draco. Draco took the hint. "Oh god." He said expecting the worst.

Lee flipped the card over to show everyone. It was the 7 of spades. "Fuck." Draco breathed. "Not yet!" Lee replied jovially, as he moved over and plopped down in Draco's lap. "This is wrong on so many levels." He muttered. "Oh no deary just one." Lee smiled as he stroked Draco's chest. " Ugh, I will never be able to live this down." Draco said miserably.

"Wanna bet?" Ginny said with a grin handing the horrified blonde a new bottle of Firewhisky. Finally to the Slytherin's relief Lee got up, this of course was after he downed the whole bottle. It was Ginny's turn again. She greedily reached forward and pulled up the top card.

She stared at it for a moment as if pondering how to use this to the utmost advantage, after a couple seconds she seemed to have decided and a small evil grin touched her lips as she looked up. " It's a ten." She said devilishly. The three boys stared at her wondering who would be her tortured victim.

After waiting for a good long silence of horror she finally said, " Draco…" He blanched. " Why always me?" He cried out in agony. " I'm going to tie you to…" she paused again for the effect, watching his eyes widen and seem to pop out in terror. " Harry." She finished.

" Why ME?" Harry asked mimicking Draco's earlier tone. "Because its hot." She said simply. " Back to back gentlemen." They stared at her. " What?" Draco asked. "Arms behind your backs." She grinned as they slowly obeyed her orders.

She picked up the rope and tied their hands to each other's behind their backs. While she did this she quietly hummed " Poor unfortunate souls" (you know, from the little mermaid) to herself. " Ginny…what the hell are you singing?" Harry asked blandly.

She shrugged. " Dunno its apparently some muggle movie, I heard it from the twins, no idea where they dug that one up." Harry laughed. At this Ginny finished that last knot pulling it a tight as she could making her two victims cry out in pain/gasp.

She giggled. " Damn hot if I say so myself." Draco groaned. Not only had he been the subject of her evil mind but now he was tied back to back with the bloody golden boy, who, in Draco's partially drunken mind had grown more and more appealing throughout the evening.

Now it was Harry's turn. " Damn." He heard Harry say behind him. They then had to proceed to attempt to get over to the card deck as Ginny having been an evil bitch decided not to pick up the card for him.

They were then forced to shamefully shimmy over to the deck on their asses. Harry did the best to draw a card and flip it over with one of his tightly bound hands. The fact that he actually managed to do it without sending both of them toppling over impressed Draco more then almost anything he'd seen him do before.

He looked at it and breathed a sigh of relief. The 5 of clubs. Of course Harry was in no position to drink the firewhisky himself so Lee whose suit the card had been got the wonderful job of unscrewing the cap and pouring the burning liquid down Harry's throat. The latter's judgment was now most definitely unstable.

It was Draco's turn to attempt to draw a card which he somehow did successfully as well, thanking the lord for his ability to do so. Of course his thanks died when he saw the card. The 8 of diamonds. How the hell is one supposed to feel up someone who is tied to you back to back?

Heh, so you like? Bwaha I have control over a bunch of drooling pervs, highly amused liberals and very pissed of conservative freaks who bothered to continue reading despite my earlier warnings. I feel good! Heh, did anyone else realize that the initials of this story is STD, I sorry I just find that Highly amusing. Ok shutting up see you all next chapter (I hope) puts on adorable puppy eyes. Readers stare for a moment then walk away. Me: Blast. Ah well, until next time….TOODLES! heh I love saying that.


	12. New Horizons

Alright I'm back! And I have updated! Isn't everyone just brimming with joy? O.K. nevermind, anyhoo this chappie is quite a bit longer and there is definitely more action. (fans turn into drooling mess again) ah well, leave a review if you like, and most of all…Enjoy!

Chapter 12 – New Horizons

Draco tried, and tried. There was no way he could reach any part of Harry other then his lower back, and well he figured that it didn't quite count as feeling the other boy up. He sighed. "If you guys want me to feel him up you'll need to untie us." Draco told the other two with a sigh.

"Come on Draco you can be more creative, you don't need to use only your hands you know." Ginny said giving him a suggestive wink.

Draco rolled his eyes, this is not going to be easy. He sighed again. He swung his legs around so that he was twisting in Harry's general direction. He then proceeded to blush insanely as he ran his foot up Harry's leg who gasped in surprise. Heh he was now in control. All of a sudden he had a strange desire to turn Harry into a twitching bundle of hormones. He pulled their bound hands toward Harry's waist and ran his down it. Harry shivered under his touch as he began to move his foot again. Ginny and Lee watched entranced.

" Not only is that incredibly sexy and creative but the son of a bitch is damned flexible." Lee intelligently commented. Ginny could only nod silently as she practically drooled at the escapade before her.

After a couple of minutes and a couple more groans and gasps from Harry. Draco swung back around into the more comfortable position of being back to back with Harry that the ropes forced them into.

"Wow." Ginny said dumbly.

" Lee I guess it's your turn." Lee reached forward gleefully to draw his card. He stared at it with a puzzled look on his face. "What do I do with this?" He asked. It was the ten of clubs, his own suit.

" Eh, toss it aside and pick another one." Ginny said nonchalantly. Lee grinned and tried again. He drew the two of diamonds. He grinned.

" UGH! ITS ALWAYS BLOODY ME!" Harry yelled. And so it was that Lee joined the little bondage party. Ginny grinned at the three boys.

" You guys do know that you are all completely and totally at my mercy right now." Of course after this comment they all began straining at their bonds as best as they could. Ginny giggled, " heh my turn." She drew a card and looked rather disappointed. It was the four of Spades. She then promptly launched into an Elvis song, " One night with you…is all that I'm waiting for…etc." Afterward she grinned evily "Harry your turn." He stared at her.

" Ginny you have got to be kidding me."

She shook her head. " Of course not, this should be good." Now the red head watched as the three boys scooted across the floor occasionally falling over and bickering insanely until they had reached the deck and took about fifteen minutes and a shit load of team work to get Harry's hands in a position in which he could pick up the card and flip it over. He stared.

"Ah fuck." The seven of clubs lay face up in front of them. Harry attempted as best he could in the predicament to climb into Lee's lap. He moved as seductively as one can when one is attempting to give a lap dance to someone who is handcuffed to oneself and when there is another boy also tied to one that one is dragging behind rather unceremoniously. Lee, rather then being turned on was actually laughing hysterically and Harry found the predicament rather difficult. When he was "done" Harry tumbled out of his lap and aided in maneuvering Draco's hand to the deck.

Draco pulled the card and flipped it. He stared at it as Harry gasped and Ginny groaned in utmost disappointment. " How?" he managed to croak. Staring at his bonds and knowing that of all the things they had to do this definitely would be impossible.

Ginny sighed. " Fine I'll let you go." She came over and released Lee then untied the rope. The two boys fell apart massaging their wrists and creatively cursing.

"Well boys I suppose you would prefer to do this…erm…privately?" Ginny asked blushing slightly, but not skipping a beat.

" Er…yeah tha'd be great." Harry said his voice wavering. Draco still stared at the card.

" I swear to god when I'm sober again I will never ever forgive myself for this."

Ginny grinned. " There's a first time for everything." She commented. Picking up the card. It had been the Ace of Diamonds. (If any of you numbskulls hadn't guessed already) She offered Draco a hand and hoisted him up to standing. She shoved him toward Harry and the last open door leading out of the room they had been in. Harry stood looking between Draco and the door with an expression of a heated debate in his head over whether he wanted to do this or not. Draco strode over to the remaining Firewhisky stash. He picked up two bottles, then strode over to Harry and shoved one in his hands.

"Drink up and we'll have a very good excuse in the morning." Draco said softly. Harry did as he was told, he was plastered enough already and he highly doubted he'd remember anything tomorrow. He chugged his fourth or fifth firewhisky and felt his senses blur even more. If fact the blonde boy in front of him was starting to look extremely scrumptious. Draco watched as Harry drank and seemed to slip out of reality. He hadn't had even close to as much booze as Harry but he was also a major lightweight. He uncapped the bottle and lifted it to his lips.

" Cheers!" He said lightly. " Oh and by the way, If tomorrow I don't remember a thing please…don't tell me." He added softly.

The other two nodded their consent. He lifted the bottle again and felt the burning liquid slid down his throat. He stood for a moment as it started to have an effect on his body. He felt his clear senses slowly slip away and fog over as if it were glass that he couldn't clean, but had to look through as best as he could. He turned to Harry who had a glazed look on his face and was blatantly checking him out.

" Here goes nothing." He said as clearly as he could in his glazed state. He grabbed Harry's arm and led him into the room slamming the door behind them.


	13. Cut to the Chase

Hello I'm back sorry for the wait I'm sure you've all been on the edge of your seats waiting for the next exciting installment of…SETLLING THE DIFFRENCES! Ta da! (crickets chirp) damn. Ah well I hope you all like the new chapter I have named it cut to the chase because I'm sure that's exactly what you want me to do yet somehow I have managed yet again to artfully do exactly the opposite and keep you my adoring fans wanting ever more…bwaha. Anyhoo there is some action this chapter and there will definitely be a lot of REAL action in the next, so hold tight and most of all…Enjoy!

Chapter 13 – Cut to the chase

Ginny and Lee stared at the door then after about five seconds of awkward silence they burst into laughter.

"Harry and Draco. I never ever in all the crazy depths of my mind ever thought that this was even possible." Lee said through gasps of laughter.

" And not to mention they are the two hottest guys AND virgins." Ginny added through giggles, risking a wistful glance at the door. After they had finally gotten over the initial hilarity of it all and stopped laughing wiping the tears from their eyes. They sat back down.

" Well I don't imagine there would be much of a point in continuing the "card game" so any other ideas?" Lee commented. Ginny thought for a moment.

" How about never have I ever?"

Lee grinned. "I love that game!" And so the last remaining couple began the final game of the night.

"Never have I ever had red hair!" Lee said.

" You suck." Ginny said putting down a finger…

The door slamming awoke Harry from his drunken haze somewhat and he shook his head. They were in a small room with a window looking out onto the grounds. The moonlight streamed into the room and he was standing hand in hand with Draco Malfoy surveying the room. Empty but for a ….bed.

" What the hell did they expect we'd do here?" Harry asked in shock.

" Exactly what we're about to do." Draco said matter-of-factly. Harry stared, so totally weird, he had never even pondered the concept of McGonagall and Dumbledore…eww his brain was treading a very strange road there, his line of thought was broken off when, suddenly out of the blue Draco shoved him up against the wall and began to kiss him passionately.

He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth hearing the other boy moan and slide his hands into Draco's soft blonde hair. Draco's mouth tasted like strawberries on a summer day, his hair was so smooth….the wall was too hard against Harry's back, but that was a mind over matter issue.

His nose was being sabotaged by the smells of sweat and whisky and possibly hair gel and the hands of Draco Malfoy were sifting through his hair, so he most definitely didn't mind. Harry's own hands blindly dropped to grope and grasp the other boy's back, to travel closer and closer to the band of his boxers—

And then Draco stopped.

"Never have I ever….been a woman!" Lee said triumphantly. Ginny stared indignantly over her six remaining fingers,

"Yes, you have!"

Lee looked confuzzled. "No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have! Don't you remember, that bet with the twins—"

"That doesn't count!" Lee protested.

"Oh, please."

"I was drugged! It doesn't!"

"So were they. It does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"DOESN'T"

"DOOOEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"Fine! Never have I ever used a tampon!"

"Fuck you."

"Nah. Couldn't get that lucky now, could I?"

"What is it?" Harry questioned breathlessly. Just when they were getting somewhere, all of Draco's interesting bits had to be withdrawn, damn it all.

But why should he care? He didn't care. He wasn't gay. He didn't like Draco Malfoy. It just happened to feel very pleasant when he caressed his bare skin with those long silky fingers….and he wore some kind of cologne….a very tantalizing cologne at that…..Harry inwardly cursed.

The nearly naked Draco frowned.

"Your glasses," he murmured.

"Your….stupid glasses….they're in the way." He paused again and softly clipped his fingers over one earpiece.

"Would it be all right if I took them off?"

Harry nodded dumbly. Yes, of course Draco could take off his glasses. He could take off anything he wanted to….Christ. Bad Harry. Very, very bad.

Draco must have been wearing cologne. How else could one single person generate the aroma of peaches and ocean breezes and fresh spring mornings all at one time? For that matter, how could one person be so pale and manage not to look pallid in moonlight, instead appearing to—oh, God—_glow._ Harry shook himself. His boxers seemed to have sprung a size smaller in the last thirty seconds. Bad Harry.

The glowing Draco Malfoy shook his shiny blonde hair out of his eyes and gestured toward the innocent looking bed.

"Shall we get this over with?" Once again, Harry nodded dumbly.

"All right." Draco drew a shaky breath. He stepped back.

Harry felt a surge of disappointment.

"You took my glasses off for nothing?" he whispered. Draco's pale eyebrow leapt a little.

"Did I do that? Did I really do that?"

"Do you want to have done it?" Harry pulled one of his feet off the floor. It never landed. Instead, the Boy Who Lived turned the tables in more ways than one by pushing himself up to the descendant of Death Eaters, and kissing him so enthusiastically that in doing so, managed to lose his balance. The two toppled over onto the sheets.

"No," Draco said meekly.

"Good." Harry's hand suddenly flailed away from the body next to him, grasping empty folds of blanket, searching.

"What're you looking for?"

"Booze," Harry said absentmindedly. His hand was suddenly stopped, locked into Draco's fingers.

"What makes you think we'll need it?"

"You've never entered a wet tee-shirt contest?" Lee said in shock. Ginny shrugged.

"Where I'm from, they're not considered proper."

"And that get-up is?" he said in wonder, gesturing at her lace thong and bra. Ginny grinned deviously.

"Well, mum can't see beyond my robes….unless she truly tries….let me rephrase that. Where I'm from, wet tee-shirt contests aren't considered normal."

"Shame. You'd be such a good candidate."

"Shut up, Lee. Never have I ever peed standing up."

Now isn't everyone extremely pissed off at me? Heh I figured, I decided to write it in that agonizing Tolkein style, where right when you get to the good stuff all off a sudden you have to read about the other characters for 200 pages, that always ticked me off, and henceforth I'm assuming that this little ditty of mine with certainly aggravate some readers, but hey what can you do?


	14. An end to enmity

Hey guys I'm back! So sorry it took me so long to update! I promise I'll try to update more often. I've gotten so caught up in school that I've had to get used to having so much less time to write then before….sigh summer is indeed over. Frankly it makes me want to cry but I don't want to go depressing all you wonderful people so I'll shut my trap, review and tell your friends if you like it, if you don't, tell your enemies. Anyhoo my classic sentiment…enjoy!

-------------------------------- 

Chapter 14 – an end to enmity

Back in the bedroom…..

"Well I just figured that you'd rather be well, drunk when we…I dunno…"

Draco looked touched and took on the 'oh how cute look'. " You're adorable." He said quietly.

"Yes I know but-" Harry paused. " What?"

"First of all, I am never drunk, I am highly inebriated, second of all you are absolutely adorable, since when was the golden boy so sensitive?" Harry scowled.

"Since he wanted to have a good fuck his first time." He answered flatly.

"Good fuck my ass, you like me and you know it!" Draco said with glee.

"Fuck off." Harry said, annoyed.

"Oh no, I think I'll Fuck on, Mr. Potter. Don't think you're getting out of this that easily." He flipped Harry onto his back and kissed him again. This time his fingers glided down the length of Harry's torso, making him shiver and moan at his touch.

Draco grinned as he moved to Harry's neck and kissed him there receiving more moans as Harry buried his hands in Draco's hair again.

His neck had always been a sensitive place and now his skin was on fire as Draco slowly kissed him there, his hot breath in Harry's ear, as his fingers roamed Harry's body.

Harry's hands left Draco's hair and trailed down his back. Draco moaned in response to his dancing fingers. Draco's lips had returned to Harry's and he opened his mouth letting Draco's invading tongue torture him, teasingly. Harry's hands slid down to the band of Draco's boxers…

"Never have I ever fucked the twins!" Ginny said triumphantly flourishing her four remaining fingers.

"God damn you!" Lee said angrily. She paused.

" Hang on, you actually-"

"Yes Ginny I did, In fact I did both of them at the same time and I can shamelessly say that it was damned amazing." He added a suggestive wink. She stared at him.

"Good lord." She breathed. " I really didn't need to know that."

Harry's fingers connected with the waistband of his late enemy, now lover's boxers and he hungrily slid them off.

Draco shifted his hips so that Harry could strip him of the last piece of clothing he had on. He grinned against Harry's mouth. Harry paused.

" What?" he gasped.

"I just got stripped down and am about to be deflowered by the famous Harry Potter." He said with a wry smile.

Harry smiled back. " Well I'm about to be deflowered by the infamous Draco Malfoy and I really can't understand why I haven't been stripped yet."

He shot Draco a devilish wink. Draco stared.

" Somehow I really wouldn't have expected that from you." He said softly.

"Is it a good thing?" Harry asked tentatively.

"All I can say is its damned sexy." Draco breathed resuming his exploration of Harry's neck. The later gasped suddenly as Draco delicately nipped his ear. Harry arched his back with a moan as Draco's fingers trailed down his bare chest and found the waistband on his boxers…

"Never have I ever eaten peanut butter." Lee commented with a grin. Ginny glared.

"Not fair. You know how much Ron loves that damned stuff." Ginny retorted.

"Hey, you win some you loose some." Lee said with a wry smile.

"Ugh, fine never have I ever slipped on a banana peel." She said.

It was Lee's turn to glare. "You mean the twins never – "

"Nope!" Ginny said cheerfully. "Guess its Little sister protection program." She shrugged grinning.

Lee scowled "You'd think there'd a best friend protection program but nooo…"

Draco stripped Harry of his last piece of clothing and now there was nothing between them. He moaned at the contact, the sheer sexuality of it all. Drat it, he really was gay.

"Ah well." He thought, it certainly could be worse. He did have the hottest guy in Hogwarts, (well beside himself that is,) in bed and if he was indeed gay, he couldn't have asked for a more opportune situation.

He grinned Harry was big. Harry looked at him. "What?" he asked. Draco grinned "Just a bit …bigger then I expected." He said reaching down and stroking Harry, his grin widening as Harry moaned again and bucked his hips.

When he regained his breath Harry glared. "I resent that." He muttered.

"Well, the golden boy might not be golden all over, I had to check." Draco said cheekily.

"Sod off." Harry muttered, reaching for Draco and receiving a moan in return. He grinned. "Hmm.."

"What?" Draco gasped, as Harry continued his caress.

'Just a bit…smaller then I expected." Harry said grinning.

"Now that's just cruel." Draco said still shivering under Harry's torturous fingers.

"Eh, I can be meaner." Harry replied.

"Now the golden boy is officially tainted." Draco gasped, before freeing himself from Harry's grasp and flipping the later onto his stomach…

"Never have I ever worn a bra."

"Lee Jordan that is a straight out lie and you know it!"

------------------------------------- 

Howdy! And so concludes the latest installment. If you want more sooner I suggest that you review cause I've gotten into the habit of waiting for twenty reviews per chapter and the sooner that number is reached the sooner the next chapie will be posted. So if you don't mind leave a small little review, just a word or two if you're really not a creative person…anyhoo getting off topic, it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you to all who reviewed and have a happy bajillion days of from school for Jewish holidays! WOOT! New York City rocks! I love the fall. Prances off of course now my wonderful audience has backed away in horror…Hmmm must rethink method of amusing very pissed of readers who want more…blast sugar high mind is drawing a blank, ah well, If you're bored go read my other fic Stuck on you, its funny, Now to get to the point! See you next time and…TOODLES!


	15. Malfoys are NEVER on the bottom

Chapter 15

Reviewers are officially the greatest thing on this planet! You are wonderful amazing fantastic beautiful people and I love you all! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Sorry I'm really hyper right now, but I asked for twenty reviews last chapter and I got fifty! FIFTY! For one chapter! God reviewers are amazing…hmm must raise own standards. Anyhoo, thanks to all who reviewed you people have made my day a thousand times over, I love you all soooo much. All right moving on, next chapter and what you've all been waiting for…. SMUT! Woot! So my drooling minions…enjoy! --------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, why am I on the bottom?" Harry complained.

"Malfoys are NEVER on the bottom." Draco sneered.

"Not fair." Harry commented, having really no problem with it at all.

"Here goes nothing." Draco breathed. His warm breath on Harry's ear sending a shiver running down his spine. All of a sudden it seemed all of his blood had rushed down… -----------------------

"Never have I ever gotten up the girls' staircase!"

"Argh!" Ginny shouted irritably. "That shouldn't count!"

"Oh but it does my dear!"

"Never Have I ever called someone 'my dear'"

"Not nice." ------------------------

Draco ran his fingers down Harry's torso, making his victim moan again in pleasure.

"God Draco, don't stop." He muttered. The fingers danced lower… and lower…pure torture. "I need you…now." Harry gasped, putting an emphasis on the last word. Draco didn't need another excuse; he slid into Harry from behind. Each let out a cry of pleasure. Harry winced at first; there was a searing pain, from being unaccustomed to this type of erm…intercourse. He bit back tears, but as Draco started moving, in and out, the pain melted away and he was moaning and gasping from pleasure. -------------------------

"Never have I ever had sex in a broom closet"

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Come now, Dean told me about when you two…"

"HE WHAT?"

"Well he told me – "

"THE BASTARD TOLD _YOU_? I'M GOING TO** KILL** HIM!" --------------------------------

Harry and Draco only vaguely heard the shouts in the next room; they were too absorbed with the waves of pleasure that were washing over them with every motion. Draco thrusting harder and deeper hitting the right spot over and over again, Harry was a moaning bundle of hormones beneath him. He moaned in ecstasy as Draco pushed in for the umpteenth time, he bucked his hips bringing Draco closer, pulling him deeper and closer to the edge.

With a final cry Harry came beneath Draco, his whole body shuddering with the release. Seeing Harry reaching the highest point of his orgasm, was just so damned sexy and Draco came a few seconds later. He collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily, the beads of sweat running down their naked bodies.

Harry sighed. He felt complete, and Happy, truly happy. There was no guilt, it felt right lying here with the blonde still on top of him lightly nuzzling his shoulder and whispering his name. Their hearts beating rapidly together creating a perfect rhythm.

"Harry…that was amazing." Draco said softly, rolling over so Harry could turn to face him. Harry just grinned. He reached out and moved a stray hair from Draco's face.

"You're pretty." He whispered bemusedly. Draco stared at him.

"We just had the most amazing sex of our lives and that's all you can say?"

"It's the only sex we've ever had in our lives and you _are_ pretty, really pretty, I think I really like blondes."

Draco grinned. " I assume you don't follow the stereotype."

"Of course not!" Harry said indignantly. Draco was anything but a dumb blonde.

"So, what's it like being gay?" Draco asked wryly. Harry grinned back at him.

"Let's go SHOPPING!" He said with zeal. Draco laughed.

"Yep, he's gay."

"Look who's talking."

"Touché." ----------------------------------

"Never have I ever had gay sex."

"But you told me you and the twins…"

"Oh yeah."

"Cheater."

"That's not cheating! It's forgetting."

"Forgetting my ass."

"Fine never have I ever used protection."

"Never?"

"Never."

"God it's a wonder you're still alive!"

"Eh, I'm blessed."

"Never Have I ever shown up to a Quidditch game wearing only a pair of magenta boxers that says 'I love Malfoy' in pink letters."

"That was the twins' doing!"

It was just after this moment when Morag and Seamus chose to reemerge from the depths of one of the adjacent rooms looking rather dazed and extremely pleased with themselves.

"Howdy." Seamus said coming over to the other two, hand in hand with Morag.

"Look who chose to bless us with their post-sex presence." Lee said jovially.

Seamus blushed but grinned all the same. "So its seems our dear Mr. Jordan was unable to get himself laid." Seamus said cheekily.

"Indeed." Ginny said rather indignantly.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Morag asked, only just realizing that Ginny and Lee were the only ones who had been there.

"Busy." Ginny grinned.

"Ah."

"Who's Harry with?" Seamus asked with curiosity, it had seemed that he was indeed the only one who had a chance with Ginny, yet here she was and he… good lord who was he with?

Ginny and Lee exchanged glances and then promptly burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh God, do I even want to know?"

"You-" gasp, more giggling "Probably-" another bout of laughter, " Don't."

"Alright then, I can wait till he comes out." Seamus said with a grin.

Another round of laughter

In an attempt to return them to conversation mode he asked. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Never have I ever."

"Never have you ever what?"

"No it's a game stupid."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Can we play?"

"SURE!" Ginny and Lee chorused.

And so it was that the participants of the last game of the night had now returned to four. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… what did you guys think? Kinky enough? Sigh, being a virgin and a female I found it awfully hard to write so cut me some slack, I know it was rather lame. Hangs head in shame but on a higher note, yay, someone has actually returned from "behind a door" so yeah more never have I ever goodness! So if you liked it please be a darling and leave a review! You guys thrilled my so much! Fifty! Woot! Anyway so I may wait for like thirty of forty this time before I post…heh, btw my chapter three only has four reviews, I just realized this…it so sad, begins to cry remembers that I posted chapter four like ten seconds after three….that would explain it. Anyway have a nice holiday for any Jewish peeps and to everyone else, until next time, Toodles!


	16. Never Have I ever

Hi guys! I am back and I am so incredibly sorry that it took so long to update. I have gotten wrapped up in all the tests before the first marking period and needless to say I'm rather frazzled. Hopefully I'll be better about this and crank out the next chapter by the end of next week, so stay tuned. So now that we have passed the major plot point/climax (pun intended) the story will essentially be wrapping up. I expect the story to end up at twenty chapters maximum. But I will try to make those last few chapters long, yummy and fun, so thanks to all who have been reading and trek on, only a few more chappies to go! And with my ever-continuous sentiment; enjoy! -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 – Never have I ever…

"Alright, so now that we have new erm…group members, shall we begin a new round?" Lee asked casually. Ginny nodded enthusiastically replacing her remaining two fingers with the original ten.

"I was getting my ass kicked that time around."

So Seamus, Morag, Ginny and Lee sat down, taking the first step in returning to the original "circle" that they had begun the night with.

"Alright then, I'll start." Seamus said excitedly. "Never have I ever…"

5 minutes later…

"Bloody hell, I can't think of a damned thing!"

"There has got to _something_ that you've never done!" Ginny replied irritably.

"I've never done you!"

"I meant something that the people in this circle HAVE!"

"Ugh, What am I supposed to say, Never have I ever done the twins?"

"ARGH!"

Seamus turned to stare at Lee.

"You can't have seriously…."

"Shut up, we've already discussed this."

"Bloody hell."

Pause.

"How were they?"

"SEAMUS!"

"Sorry! Just curious."

A rather ticked off Ginny now took her turn.

"Never have I ever fucked a Slytherin!" she said venomously.

"Now that was just mean!" Seamus said reproachfully as he and Morag both put down fingers.

"Hang on, who have you fucked Morag."

"You don't want to know."

"No, I really think I do."

"Trust me on this one."

"Fine, be like that. Its your turn by the way."

"Never have I ever been to Ireland."

"WHY IS EVERYONE TARGETING ME?"

"Because you do this when we do."

"Damn you all."

"Lee, your turn."

"Never have I ever dated someone from the bullshit houses."

"The what?"

"The bullshit houses. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, seriously _no one_ cares about them."

"Drat." Ginny huffed putting down a finger.

"Okay my turn again." Seamus said jovially. "You will all _suffer_!"

"Shoot."

"Never have I ever eaten a dung bomb."

"Not nice!" Ginny and Lee angrily each put a finger down.

"Bwaha." Was Seamus' frank reply of triumph. "Hang on…Ginny?"

"Bloody fucking twins"

"Ah, I see."

"So what do they taste like?"

"Strawberries and whipped cream, what else?"

"Really? Hmm… must try one." Seamus mused, surprised.

Ginny and Lee exchanged a can-he-really-be-that-dumb look.

"My turn." Morag said happily.

"Never have I ever worn a thong!"

"FUCK!" Was the reply as all three put a finger down. She looked surprised to say the least.

"Ginny I expected, but…"

"Twins…again."

"Got drunk every Saturday since fourth year remember?"

"I see…" She paused. ". …but really Seamus!"

"Eh, I'm weird, take me or leave me."

"I'll take what I get."

"And you get quite a package."

"Indeed."

"Ginny's turn!"

"Righto"

"Never have I ever fucked a girl."

"Drat!" Seamus exclaimed, then paused again staring at the other two. "Neither of you?"

"Nope." They said in unison.

"I need to get new friends."

"That hurt."

"I do…"

"Why you would ever want to leave us is beyond me…"

"Shut up Lee."

To their right another door creaked open and two very red rather flustered faces appeared.

"Erm…hi"

"Hello dearest brother of mine. And what may I ask has driven you two to grace us with you presence?"

"Very funny Ginny."

"For god's sake Ron, stop being so bloody squeamish, you just had sex, walk with your head high!"

"Who said we had sex?" He asked hurriedly blushing profusely.

"It didn't need to be _said_ Ron, just heard." Lee grinned from beside Ginny.

"Oh god."

"Not to worry. It wasn't just you, personally there are...erm…others whose current situation is a bit more…compromising then yours is."

"I still can't believe you heard us."

"We heard everyone."

"Ugh."

"So what are you four up to?" Hermione asked breathlessly walking around a still mortified Ron and taking his hand pulling him toward the rest of the group.

"Never have I ever!" They chorused joyously.

"I know that game!"

"Please don't tell me you read about it!"

"Hey, it was a good book!"

"Argh!"

"Shut up Ronald I bet you don't even know how to play!"

"So?"

"Men."

"So dost thou wish to join our simple and sweet game?"

"Knowing you Lee, I highly doubt that it is sweet…or simple for that matter." Hermione retorted.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that." Lee said indignantly.

"Are you two playing or not?" Morag asked getting to the point.

"We're in."

"RONALD!"

"Definitely in."

"Argh."

"Come on Hermione, it can't be that 'dangerous' besides, why don't we have a little fun while we're still rolling, if you know what I mean."

"That could be interpreted in multiple ways Ron." Hermione said, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Interpret away, they'd all be accurate to a certain degree." He said, playfully pinching her ass. She yelped.

"Ron! That was highly uncalled for!"

"Oh loosen up 'mione!" Ginny said, giggling at their escapade.

"I don't think you should be talking Ginevra."

Ginny shuddered at the use of her "disgusting" name, and continued. "Oh?" she was after all still sitting in her pink lingerie.

Hermione sighed. "Alright I'll play, just no more truth or dare."

"Did we say we were still playing that?" Seamus asked suggestively.

"No but…"

"Come on Hermione let loose."

"Never have I ever told someone to let loose!"

"That was simply cruel."

"It could've been worse Ron."

"Ok now I'm scared."

"Your turn Ronald!"

"I hate it when you call me that." He muttered. She shrugged smiling innocently, in a way that made him want to grab her and go back into the other room. "Never have I ever stolen something from a teacher."

"Drat"

"Fuck."

"Damn it."

"That was cruel."

"That shouldn't count!"

"Booyah!" Ron commented self-importantly.

"Ew. That is such a stupid word."

"Shut up Ginny."

"Suit yourself. Never Have I ever written love letters that I hide under the floorboards in my room."

"I hate you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So that sums up this installment. I hope you all liked it. Yet again apologies for taking so long. I'll do my best to keep updating as quickly as possible. Once I am done with this fic, I'll have enough time to start up a new one that I've wanted to work on for a while. (I really can't write more then two fics at a time.) So for all of you wonderful people who like my writing you have something to look forward to! All right with these parting words, I must bid you all adieu, and see you next chapter!


	17. A New Round of Faces

Chapter 17 – a new round of faces

Holy mother of god! I AM SOO SORRY! JESUS. Major case of writer's block. I figured that you'd like good funny stuff and wait, rather then some load of crap served up really fast. Now on to more pressing matters…I DID IT! Well, you did it…. YOU DID IT! But I wrote it…..WE DID IT! 300 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! My life is complete! Think we can get to 400 by the end of the fic? Good I do too. MY LIFE! MY DREAMS MY ASPIRATIONS! COMPLETE FUFILLED, SATIATED! Woot! Managed to use vocabulary word in correct context! Satiate! Hmmm…..aspirations….Sims 2 heh must go play with digital Harry & Co. no bad, must write fic, remember? (mentally slaps self) Alright back on track, here is the latest chappie, I hope you all like!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "They're where Ginny?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Under the floorboards beneath his bed." Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione grinned. "I'll make a note of that."

"Ginny!" Ron objected, while his sister and lover exchanged grins.

"Too late ickle ronnikins!" Ginny said happily.

"Fuck you all."

"Well technically you've only fucked one of us…" Lee commented making Ron and Hermione blush profusely again.

"Shut up Lee, you didn't even get laid tonight." Ron retorted.

"You can blame your stubborn little sister for that." Lee said indignantly.

"So is everyone else still…busy?" Hermione asked with a wry smile.

"One can only hope." Ginny replied. Right after this statement another head was thrust back into the room.

"Why hello Theodore." Morag said sweetly, addressing her housemate who had just entered the room followed closely by Acacia.

"Uh….Hi…guys." He said rather stupidly. "So what have you been up to?"

"Same as you."

"What?"

"Oh, come on. You really don't think that you'd be the only ones having all the fun? "

"Well, I…"

"A lot of people got it good tonight, to put it plainly."

"Lovely."

"Would you two wish to join our game?"

"Sure." The new additions chorused.

"So what are we playing?" Acacia asked as she and 'teddy' joined the ever-growing circle.

"Never have I ever!"

"How do you play?"

"You go around the circle, and each person has to say something they've never done that they think other people have done. If someone says something that you have done, then you put down a finger. The last person with fingers left is the winner."

"Sounds like fun, we're in."

"You wanna go?"

"Of course!" Acacia replied, ever excited to toy with people's minds. "Never have I ever…been in Gryffindor!"

"Drat."

"So not nice!"

"Cheapskate!"

"Cheater!"

"And wonderful beautiful me." She said happily accepting the array of annoyed out bursts from Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny and Lee.

"My Turn." Theodore said. "This isn't aimed just at you Acacia, I swear!"

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"Never have I ever been a girl!"

"That's already been used!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Yes, but not while I was playing." The Slytherin said with a wry grin. He was greeted with mutters and curses from the three girls and Lee.

Ron stared. "Okay Lee, this story I have to hear."

Lee sighed. "Another time."

"Bugger."

"Meh."

"So, Seamus' turn?"

"Yep."

"Never Have I ever….fuck this is so hard!"

"Tell me about it." Lee said sympathetically.

"Uh… Never Have I ever….ever…..blown up a balloon!" He finished after a couple minutes of pondering.

"What the Fuck Seamus?"

"I really never have!"

"Wow, now wonder you're straight."

"HEY!"

"Eh, I'm not complaining, my finger is down."

"Shut up Lee!"

"My turn." Ginny put in to end the argument. " Never have I ever counted the amount of licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop."

"Um. Who has?" Morag asked dubiously.

"Fuck it all." Seamus swore, putting down another finger.

"Drat." Lee also lowered a digit.

"Is this just a guy thing?" Theodore asked as he too relinquished a finger.

"Guess so. Men can be really stupid sometimes." Ginny said.

"Tell me about it." Hermione commented as Ron followed suit. "Anyway, May I go?"

"Shoot 'mione."

"Never have I ever worn Puce."

"What?" was the reply of the rest of the circle.

"Puce. It's a color."

"Um."

"Quite pretty actually despite its rather….odd name. It's a deep red to grayish purple."

"Weird."

"Look Ronald I was just trying to be creative!" She snapped. " And I'm positive that you've worn it, those sweaters that your mother sewed for you?"

"Why are you targeting me?" He whined.

"Because you were being an ass."

"Ok I really don't appreciate that!"

"Wasn't meant to be appreciated Ronald."

"Women."

"Men."

"This could turn into a really stupid debate."

"Indeed."

"So, who's turn?"

"Dunno."

"Ron you go."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Tough luck sucker."

"Why me?"

"Why us?"

"Good point. Never Have I ever kissed Harry."

"Damn!"

"That's not nice!"

"I was Drunk!"

"It was just a peck on the cheek!"

"Spin the bottle shouldn't count!"

"It was a dare!"

"What? He was depressed!"

"I haven't!"

"Ook! I actually thought of something!" Ron said gleefully.

"First time in his life." Ginny retorted, having lost one of her fingers to his last comment.

"I resent that."

"Suck it Ron!"

"How hard?"

"ARGH!"

"Well Soooorry!"

"Hmph. Never Have I ever slept in the same bed as Harry."

"Hey that was first year and I was homesick!"

"Eww Ron you slept with Harry?"

"I didn't _sleep_ with him!"

"Still…."

"Come on Lee, you've NEVER slept in the same bed with Fred or George?"

"I've done more than sleep honey."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, at the same time too." Ginny said with a hint of disgust."

"THAT'S JUST GROSS!"

"Now now Ron we all have our sexual preferences, I think I'm entitled to mine."

"Yes I have no problem with gay guys but….FRED AND GEORGE?"

"They happen to be extremely good in bed."

"This is digusting."

"Ronald! Behave." Hermione scolded. "I think its wonderful Lee." At this Lee burst into laughter.

"She-" gasp " Thinks-" gasp "Its-" gasp "Wonderful-" gasp "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahhaahahhahahahahhahahha"

"Look I was just trying to be supportive…"

"Hahahhahahahahahhahahhahahhahhahahahhaa"

"Argh."

"Can I go?" Morag asked.

"Sure." Hermione said desperately trying to get off the topic while Lee still convulsed in a fit of giggles.

"Never Have I Ever slept with a Weasley"

"I haven't!" Ron shouted triumphantly.

"But you **_are_** a Weasley."

"Drat."

"That is really not fair." Hermione said, still rather put out.

"Seriously.' Ginny agreed.

"I would have to say after _just_ hearing about my personal affairs that, that was just cruel."

"Gryffindors…"

"Slytherins….no sex life."

"Hey!"

"They've got a point you know." Morag said non-chalantly.

"Drat, they even have to beat us at libido." Theodore said annoyed.

"I think it's about the sexiness actually." Seamus said.

" True, you are _damn _sexy." Seamus grinned at Morag's comment and began to kiss her again.

"Oh god not this again!" Ginny said irritably. "Make them stop!"

"No prob." Theodore went over and poked Morag in the ribs. She leapt about three feet in the air with a squeal.

"DAMN YOU TEDDY! You know how ticklish I am!"

"Are you?" Seamus asked suggestively.

"Teddy, you know this means your head."

"I know."

"AR – squeak – Gh! Seamus!"

"Sorry hun."

"Doubt it."

"Eh"

"EEP! Please stop!"

"NEVER!"

"My Life." Ginny said dramatically. Indicating to the rest of the group Morag rolling around on the floor in a fit of giggles with Seamus poking her incessantly.

"Touché" Lee commented.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hey guys! That's it for now, sorry it is so short, I know you waited a long time but stay tuned for the next chappie! I promise that Harry and Draco WILL come out and there WILL be something other then just Never have I ever, and the story WILL finally wrap up. So I'll do my best to churn the next chapter out before thanksgiving break, If not, you'll get a REALLY long chapter. Now on to other matters…Some readers expressed confusion as to what Never have I ever is. It is a great game, I suggest you go play it with whoever you can get your hands on, (who's interesting that is,) now! Anyway, you hold up your hands and say something that you've never done and if someone else has done that then they put down a finger. The last person with fingers still up wins. It's a lot of fun and you tend to find out some really interesting things about people that you really would have never expected, so while you wait for me to update go grab someone and play! Shoo! Go have fun! Okie dokie, see y'all later!


	18. Where IS Harry?

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long! Wow. I'd give you guys a bajillion excuses but really the only reason that I've taken so long is I'm lazy and I've decided to reread the 4th, 5th and 6th books. So rather then writing I've been reading. So yes, sorry about the long wait. I'll try to be better about it; it's almost over anyway. So yes with no further ado, on with the show….

(Shout out to Rabidbutterfly, you boosted my review count by reviewing EVERY chapter. You have no idea how much I love you right now!)

Chapter 18 – Where IS Harry?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry lay tangled in the arms of one Draco Malfoy, half-asleep. He was fully woken by a hot breath on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine and making the blood rush to his groin all over again. He grunted and rolled over. He felt a feather-light kiss on his jaw, then another farther along. "Draco…don't." He muttered, preferring to go back to sleep.

"Rise and shine Mr. Potter." Draco said brightly. "We wouldn't want our dear Miss Weasley and Mr. Jordan to be worried now would we?" he said wryly.

Harry snorted. "Somehow I don't think they're much concerned." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but what about the others?" Draco was suddenly serious. "I don't fancy explaining this to Blaise or Teddy, or even Vince and Greg. And I highly doubt we'd get an easy acceptance and a congrats from Weasley."

Harry nodded. He hadn't thought about anyone's reactions, let alone his own. He didn't fancy the long period of time that Ron would most likely take before talking to him again, he really couldn't bear another couple months of Ron giving him the cold shoulder. It would be horrible if Hermione also didn't approve.

"Good lord what will my father say?" Draco mused to himself, deep in thought.

"Well. I guess we had better go out there and tell them. It would be pointless to try and hide it." Harry said slowly.

"Alright then, glad you agree." Draco said. They got up and pulled their undergarments back on, rather wistfully. They crept up to the door and listened intently to hear who might be in the room on the other side.

"From the sound of it I would guess most, if not all of them are out there." Draco stated, his ear pressed up against the door. "We'll have to go out strong and confident rather then shy or bashful. If we act as though it's no big deal then they'll accept it more readily. Believe me, I would know." Draco added from the look on Harry's face.

"Either that or we can slur everything we say and giggle giddily at everyone and hope they think that we were just drunk." He added as an afterthought.

"But we were drunk."

Draco shrugged. "True, but we were sane enough to decide that we _wanted_ to do it."

"Good point."

"So, we walk out, nonchalantly. At the count of three. One…. Two…."

One of the doors leading out of the room burst open. The group all spun around and stared at the couple in the doorway. The smaller figure strode forward confidently pulling the other close behind.

"So. What'd we miss?" Pansy Parkinson asked jovially as she sat down with Blaise at her side.

"A hell of a lot." Nott replied.

"Ah, too bad."

Hermione was looking around the circle, and then suddenly she let out a small gasp and stared around at everyone as if she was just trying to make sure of something.

"What is it 'mione?" Ron asked from his seat beside her.

"Oh…nothing. You'll see soon enough I suppose…" Ron had learned over the years to accept this as an answer, he figured whatever it may be, he'd most likely figure it out eventually. With luck it would be sooner rather then later.

"So? What were all you lame people up to, while we were off…having fun."

"Having as much bloody fun as you did!" Hermione said irritably. She had started to befriend the other Slytherins in the room, but she figured she would never be able to like Pansy let alone tolerate her. Even Draco seemed to dislike her. She sighed at the surprised and slightly disgusted look on Pansy's face.

"Look, just because you have overactive hormones, doesn't mean anyone else couldn't get some action." She said.

"Oh?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrows. "So, who are our couples?" Hermione cracked a grin.

"I'll do the honors." Lee said, a gleam in his eye.

"Our first lovely couple…. Pansy, Blaise, take your bow." The two Slytherins stood, bowed to applause and sat down again.

"Acacia, Theodore…." They followed suit. Lee grinned wickedly.

"Hermione and Ron." They too stood, bowed, cheeks flaming but smiling all the same.

"Seamus and…Morag!" Seamus grinned lopsidedly and hoisted Morag to her feet and they bowed pompously with no shame whatsoever.

"And of course Ginny and I…."

"LIAR!"

"We had a wonderful time, don't you pretend we didn't…."

"We SAT here! Playing Never Have I Ever…. alone!"

"All alone in the moonlight my dear."

"Ugh! Boys!" She said exasperated.

"So the last pair was…." Blaise said looking pensive and counting on his fingers. His eyes widened.

"No bloody way…" Both Pansy and Ron muttered looking horrorstruck.

"My best buddy?"

"My best mate?"

"What the Fuck?"

"Well I think its lovely." Hermione interjected.

"Oh yeah! Real lovely! Harry shagging that slimy…"

"-handsome!" Pansy interjected.

"-git." Ron finished.

"He was mine!" Pansy said indignantly.

"Well at least you have a suitable replacement, eh?" Blaise said looking hopeful.

"Of course…. but…. still…. Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

"Gay?"

"No way!"

"Yes way." Said a soft voice from the other side of the room. Harry, who had just spoken was standing in the doorway with Draco, he smiled at them and the pair walked over to complete the group.

"Surprised?" Draco said silkily as though he shagged his mortal enemy of the same sex every day.

"Just a tad." Ron said reproachfully.

"Eh, should've seen it coming." The blonde replied non-chalantly squeezing in between Harry and Blaise.

"But Drakey…." Pansy whined. "I thought you loved me!"

Draco stared at her. "What the bloody hell put that idea into your head?" she pouted, at a loss for words and looked to Harry uncannily like Aunt Petunia when she was especially disgruntled about something she couldn't do anything about.

"Its almost dawn." Harry said absent mindedly looking out the window to the pale sky that was slowly but surely beginning to fill with light. "I expect Dumbledore'll let us out soon enough."

"Not without playing one more game…." Ginny said grinning. "You all up for it?"

There were furtive looks, everyone searching each other's faces to see, who was ready to risk it? Apparently they all were. Sigh. Gutsy teens. There was a nod of assent around the room and Ginny grinned. "Well then. Let's begin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So! Do we like? I hope so, they finally come out…. of the door, the closet…whatever analogy you wish to use, they did it. By the way, has everyone seen the movie yet? I did! Twice! Must see it at least 4 times in theatres. I've decided that I'll have to see the film the number of times in the theatre as the number of the year it is. So, four this time five next time…. and so on. Harry is SO HOT! My god, the bathtub scene…ok. Enough about Daniel Radcliffe's surprisingly good body, (the kid is ripped!) and back to me! So I shall try to crank out the next chapter as soon as I can, and I'll see you all soon! Oh, by the way. I've seen it everywhere and I still haven't been able to figure it out. What the hell is AU? Its really been bugging me! So if anyone knows, please just let me know in a review. Thanks a bunch, se y'all next time!


	19. The End?

Hi kiddie-winkies! Sorry have always wanted to say that! Anyhoo. Here I am at last. Sorry for taking to long to update, etc. etc. yadda yadda same old shit. This is the last chapter everyone:0( Very sad, I know. But not to worry, I did promise an epilogue and it is on the way, but that will be it. Then this shall be it. Over, finished, complete. So thank you all for you support and enthusiasm! You have made my life more livable. And you have been my inspiration throughout this whole fic, so, big thanks to all who reviewed. And also thanks to all who read all of it, even if you didn't review. You still liked the fic enough to keep reading, so grazie to you all. And with out further ado, the final installment of settling the differences…. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 – The end?

"So Ginz, what do you have up your sleeve?" Harry asked. She grinned wickedly at him at picked up the earlier discarded deck of cards. Harry's, Draco's and Lee's eyes widened in horror.

"Not to worry boys, its not _that_ horrific this time." She said winking at Draco and Harry. "I thought we might want to play… go fish!" She said happily. She was met by blank stares. "What? Its fun!"

"Go what?" Blaise asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to fish out of the barred window at the top of a tower?" Ron asked, very confused.

"It's a card game dumbass." Harry explained.

"Oh…. that's stupid."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Please don't start!" Hermione begged, seeing the idiotic argument coming.

"He started it." Ron stated non-chalantly.

"Did not." Harry replied.

"Just let it go." Draco cooed. Harry immediately shut up.

"I think that's the first time you've ever obeyed one of his demands!" Ron remarked angrily.

"Well technically not the first…." Harry mumbled, blushing red. Ron scowled.

"So how do you play this fishy thing anyway?" Ron asked irritably.

"Go fish Ron. We pass out cards and you try to make pairs and you ask people if they have the card you need. If they don't they say go fish." Ginny said calmly.

"That's so…. dull." Morag commented from the other side of the circle.

"So? Don't we want to look like perfect little angels when they come to let us out of here?"

"Honey, not only are we far from 'perfect little angels' but remember, who left the firewhiskey, contraception, and handcuffs in that chest? Who put bloody beds in the adjacent rooms, the number of which was exactly enough for each pair to have their own? I highly doubt they'll be expecting 'perfect little angels' to be sitting in a nice neat circle playing a nice safe, libidoless card game!" Draco said in a tone that made it literally impossible to argue with him.

Ginny just shrugged. "True, but we could still _look_ like we just sat here the whole time."

Draco scowled. "Alright, deal the cards."

"Um…Guys…I think you're forgetting…." Harry began,

"Forgetting what?" Draco asked.

"Our clothes. We could be doing the most unsexy thing on the face of the planet and it would still look questionable doing it in our underwear." He said simply.

Everyone stared. Their clothes had been off for so long that it hadn't even occurred to anyone to put them back on. This made the majority of those in the circle feel very dim, as they hurriedly got up and began to sort through the pile of discarded robes, many yells of frustration were emitted from the group of teens struggling into the wrong robes and then having to swap with someone.

Ginny had a tough time wrangling her robes from Seamus who went dancing around the room in them declaring that he had always wanted to so this and refused to give them up until he had finished his little dance. After he finally relinquished them, Ginny bitched for the next twenty minutes about how much he had stretched them out and how little chance of having children he'd have once she got her wand back.

Eventually was settled and in the correct clothes and they took a seat to play one last game. So Ginny began to pass out the cards, and our dear horny teenagers sat playing go fish for around an hour as the "rosy fingered dawn" began to fill their prison with the soft glow of the morning light.

Suddenly in the middle of Seamus' fourth request for sixes, they heard the doorknob turn and in stepped the tall, smiling form of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, hello!" He said brightly. "I hope you had a nice stay. I've always had a particular affinity for this room…." He said his eyes twinkling, staring, around at the room. "I do hope it helped you all get along?" his gaze falling on Harry and Draco particularly. There was a round of furtive looks passed around the circle, then a couple of hesitant nods.

"Lovely. We bewitched the room to supply you with whatever would aid in the effort of making peace between the houses. Not an easy task I might add…" He smiled politely at their looks of surprise. "I was actually quite curious as to what it produced…" he said taking another step. There was a general lunge in his direction and a few desperate "NO!"s. Dumbledore surveyed them. "Ah, I see, perhaps I'll peruse the premises later then..." He chuckled a gleam in his eye that rather frightened the students.

Professor McGonagall bustled in looking ruffled. "Bloody first years…" they heard her mutter before she reached them. "Well, I hope you all have settled you differences because I'm not getting up again in the middle of the night to stop some immature group of students that couldn't peaceably-"

"Minerva, I think they have quite gotten over their initial feud." Dumbledore said calmly laying a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to calm down somewhat and smiled.

"Good. But if you even think about doing it again, I'll show _this_ to the entire school!" she brandished a small vial filled with a shimmery blue gas.

Draco and Hermione's eyes widened in horror. The rest of the faces stared blankly at it.

"So?" Ron said confounded as to why it would be so horrible for people to see it.

"It is sort of like Muggle video taping Ron…" Hermione said softly, her eyes focused on the vial.

"They didn't…" Harry whispered horrorstruck as realization dawned in him. McGonagall looked around at everyone's expression and seemed to understand what they were thinking.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Its not you! Its us!" She said grinning devilishly at Dumbledore. He in turn smiled back and kissed her on the tip of the nose. She giggled.

"McGonagall _giggles_?" Lee asked, shocked.

"It seems she does more then giggle." Ginny said with a wry grin. Everyone stared.

"Ew." Acacia summed up everyone's exact thoughts. Their faces stared at the heads of the school in complete disgust.

"Well you run along to breakfast, I daresay you must be hungry." Dumbledore said energetically.

"I will see you all in transfiguration. For now Albus and I will, er examine, this room. Go on now, shoo!" They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone hopped up and were heading out the door when McGonagall stopped them to return their wands.

When they were down at least two flights of stairs and out of earshot they paused and stared at each other. "What the hell was that?" Theodore asked.

"Frankly, I really don't want to know." Hermione said, still shell shocked that her precious teachers were just as sexually active as she was.

"Well at least we're not still in trouble." Morag commented, taking Seamus' hand and sitting on the railing of the stairs.

"See you folks later!" he said happily. Pulling Morag with him, they sped down the banister, sliding toward the great hall and out of sight. The others smiled after them.

"They're perfect for each other." Pansy said sighing.

"For once I'm actually inclined to agree with you." Hermione said. Everyone stared again.

"Wow. A breakthrough." Blaise commented.

"For a split second." Pansy said sourly.

"Of course." Hermione replied, her tone icy.

"So," Harry butted in trying to break up an argument. "Who do we elect to spread the rumor about Dumbledore and McGonagall?" He grinned mischievously.

"No one." Draco said suddenly, making everyone turn around to stare at him. (They've been doing a lot of staring haven't they?) "Look, It's better to stay out of trouble for now. I have a feeling next time we get "detention" It'll be something really unpleasant like scrubbing cauldron bottoms." At this everyone made a face.

Cauldron bottoms, the generic worst detention punishment, not to mention the three hours or so one would have to spend in the presence of Snape. Of course de-slugging the old charms classroom was never much fun either.

Odds are you would randomly sprout a pair of earmuffs out of your nose for no reason whatsoever about a week later. The old charms classroom was rumored to still be insanely hexed after a group of seventh years had been practicing for their N.E.W.T.s of course, no one knows exactly what charms they were practicing but often there were bizarre side effects to going into the room at all and most students did their best to avoid it at all times.

"Agreed?" Draco asked surveying them all.

"Agreed." was the mutual reply. The group finally reached the foot of the stairs, and prepared to walk into the great hall.

Wordlessly they seemed to have all decided to walk in together, to show that an era was over, to set the example.

Ginny walked forward confidently, "here goes nothing." She said softly heading for the door.

"You ready?" Draco asked Harry in just above a whisper.

"Ready when you are." Harry said simply smiling.

"Then let's do this." Draco took Harry's hand and the two followed Ginny through the doors and into the hall.

The end. (Or is it?)…stay tuned.

Coming soon: epilogue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. That's it! I know that that last little bit about McGonagall was sick, twisted and vile. But I did think it was a rather amusing concept and I couldn't resist sticking it in. So how did you like that chapter? The whole fic? Anything? Reviews would be appreciated! Anyway, hope to see many of you, for the last bit of the fic, the epilogue. But until then, toodles and happy holidays!


	20. The Beginning

Hi folks. Welcome back! I'm sorry that its been so long since my last update but to be brief here it is, the last chapter of Settling the Differences. I hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

Chapter 20 – The beginning….

The doors of the great hall flew open and in strode a confident, yet rather short redhead. Ginny beamed at all the staring faces and went over to the Gryffindor table to have seat.

She was followed by what shocked the hell out of most of the hall. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy….together….not glaring…._hand in hand_….smiling…at each other….as if they were….in love!

What the fuck?

So you see the majority of the school was rather surprised to say the least. Needless to say rumors about where the group had been that night spread like wildfire, but none of the fantastical stories came anywhere near the truth.

"Let's blow their minds out." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"I think their minds are already blown." Harry muttered smiling weakly at the stunned faces.

"Well I bet we could give a couple of them heart attacks, and go down with style." Draco answered, a naughty grin playing on his lips.

"I'm not having sex with you in front of the entire school." Harry said sharply, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Never suggested it." Draco said loftily, flashing a dazzling smile at some 6th year Ravenclaws they passed, who despite the fact that he was now obviously gay, swooned nonetheless.

"So what is it that you think will further blow their minds out?" Harry asked grinning at the looks of jealousy people were shooting at them from all over the room, especially the girls.

"This." Draco said. He then grabbed Harry and kissed him hard on the lips. Following this random public display of affection, there were gasps, swoons, shouts, outcries and a couple of loud thuds as people fainted from either the mere sexiness of it or perhaps the ultimate grotesqueness. The world will never know.

"Well that seemed to work." Draco said brightly after they had parted.

"Work as in successfully making half the school wet their pants in shock?" Harry asked looking around at the still flabbergasted faces, some with their jaws hanging almost precariously open as if they'd fall off any second.

"Yes, I thought they took it quite well, how about you?"

Harry stared. "Sure. They took it…wonderfully…" Draco grinned and steered Harry over to the Slytherin table for breakfast.

Later

Harry strolled down the staircase leading to the dungeons.

This was the happiest he'd felt possibly ever. True, almost everyone he saw asked him what had happened, and a few people determinedly stopped him in corridors or classes so that they could test him for jinxes, hexes, or love potions that he may have been afflicted by. The majority of these were shocked when they received no evidence of Harry having been drugged. Others simply thought it was a joke and chose to stubbornly disbelieve.

But all-in-all Harry had been surprised at how few insults he received. Draco Malfoy was too popular, well connected and gorgeous for anyone to be brave enough to insult his boyfriend. Let alone accusing Harry Potter of anything out of the ordinary.

Besides, Harry had grown accustomed to funny looks, insults and accusations. Now at least he had someone to endure them alongside him.

He was truly happy, and no one could take that away from him. Not even Snape, despite the fact that this would be his first potions class since his "detention". But Draco would be with him, so all of a sudden two hours with Snape sounded strangely appealing.

He arrived outside the classroom to discover most of the class huddled in a corner attempting to distance themselves from Ron and Hermione who were making out passionately against a wall. Neville was staring openly with an awestruck look on his face.

"Its really quite disgusting." Pansy Parkinson was saying conversationally to a few others. "But we have no idea how to make them stop. AH! Harry! You're their friend…..there must be a way." She stared at him pleadingly as Ron made an especially grotesque slurping noise from behind her.

"Er..." Harry thought for a moment then grinned. " Hang on a sec…" He walked over to a very preoccupied Ron and Hermione. He took a deep breath and shouted…"THOUSANDS OF HOUSE ELVES ARE DYING AND QUIDDITCH IS CANCELLED!"

Ron and Hermione sprang apart each staring at him looking horrorstruck.

"What happened to the House elves?" Hermione asked frantically her lip beginning to quiver.

"What happened to Quidditch?" Ron asked just as frantically but with a note of stubborn disbelief in his voice.

"Nothing you prat." Harry said laughing. "We just wanted to alert you that there are other people in the hall who may just prefer not watching the two of you make out. And of course class is about to start and Snape would explode if he caught you making out in the hall.

They stared at him.

"Harry that was really mean!" Hermione objected. Wiping the tears that had been forming in her eyes over the non-existent dead house elves.

"Yeah, man. I was really worried for a second…"

"Ronald! Is that all you care about? Quidditch? When thousands of house elves are dying?"

"No, of course not but-"

"You're heartless!"

"Harry! This is all your fault." Ron said miserably as Hermione began to lecture him again.

Harry grinned sympathetically and walked off toward the back of the room where Draco was already seated, looking absolutely gorgeous and glaring at anyone who looked like they might sit next to him.

"Hey." Harry said sitting down.

"Hi sexy." Draco replied, pulling out his potion ingredients.

"So…what do you think Snape is going to say about his top student and his least favorite person on the planet hooking up?" Harry said grinning.

Draco stared at him. "Fuck! I completely forgot! Damn, there goes my potion grade." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered, meaning it. Draco only got good potion grades because he was Snape's favorite.

The blonde looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Don't be sorry Harry. You can't blame yourself for Snape being a complete ass." Harry smiled.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you insult Snape." Harry said wryly.

"Then you don't know me well enough." Draco said softly.

"In that case, I'd like to know you better." Harry replied, moving his hand to rest on Draco's knee and slowly moving it upward, causing him to gasp.

"Harry! Not in class!" He whispered urgently as Snape strode into the room, slamming the door behind him and glaring around the room as if daring anyone to object. The room as usual, was deadly quiet. Seemingly satisfied with the air of slight fear in everyone's expressions Snape turned to write on the board.

"The draught of Revival." Snape said sinisterly waving his wand, so that an invisible hand seemed to be spelling out the words he said onto the board.

"It is a very difficult potion that must be used only in small portions as it heals some of the most dire wounds and revives from sleep or concussion those who would otherwise be lost. Madame Pomfrey is in need of more and asked me to brew some for her. I am giving this class the opportunity to make it your selves. Anyone with a successful potion will recieve extra credit and fifty points for their house. The directions are on the board. Begin."

There was a flurry of movement as people began to copy down the ingredients and dug around in their bags for missing ingredients. Harry sighed and began to weigh out 3oz of dragon liver.

Throughout the rest of the lesson Harry and Draco helped each other with the potion that in any other case neither would have successfully made and with 15 minutes to go Harry felt quite relieved as he added powdered spider legs to his cauldron and stirred seven times counter clockwise. The steaming magenta liquid turned a clear, bright turquoise.

"I think I did it." Harry said shocked staring at the potion that had come out exactly as it was described in the directions. Draco grinned stirring his own turquoise potion.

"You know when Snape isn't breathing down your neck I reckon you wouldn't be half bad at potions." He said earnestly. Harry nodded his agreement as he scooped out two vials of the draught. One to hand in and the other as a back up in case Snape "accidentally" dropped it.

"Speak of the devil…" Draco muttered, as Snape drew near.

"I'm quite sorry Malfoy that you had to endure the presence of Potter for the full lesson, were all the other tables taken when you arrived?" Snape asked surprisingly kindly, and acting as though Harry wasn't even there.

"Actually Professor, I was saving Harry the seat." Draco said sweetly looking up at Snape determinedly. Snape looked shocked.

"Excuse me Draco perhaps I misunderstood, are you telling me that you actually wished to sit next to Potter, let alone be in the same room with him?"

"No, I don't think you misunderstood at all. You see I'm actually madly in love with Harry." Draco replied without flinching. Snape's lips curled into a smile.

"Very funny Draco, a wonderful joke, next time make sure that you arrive earlier so that you don't have to sit next to him alright?"

"Professor I don't think you understand." Draco said smiling lazily. He then grabbed Harry like he had in the great hall and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry opened his mouth willingly letting Draco's magical tounge explore his mouth again. When they finally broke apart, Draco turned to look at Snape pointedly, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where – "

"Good Lord!" Harry exclaimed non-chalantly. "I do believe he's fainted."

Draco stared for a moment then burst out laughing. The rest of the class seemed to have guessed what happened for those who hadn't seen it themselves. For many others, Gryffindors in particular, began to laugh along with Draco. Harry simply stared.

"Is he alive?" He asked meekly looking down at an abnormally pale Snape who was showing no signs of life.

"Who cares?" Draco said simply. "Just slip some of the draught."

Harry now stared at Draco. "But what if I made it wrong. I could kill him!"

"You're so adorable when you're honorable enough to worry about people you hate." Draco said lovingly picking up one of Harry's vials and uncorking it. "Open his mouth."

Harry looking thoroughly disgusted, obliged. Draco poured the potion down Snape's throat and closed his mouth. Nothing happened.

"Draco…I suck at potions. At best it did nothing, at worst I just killed him." Harry said miserably looking down at a still lifeless Snape. Suddenly he began to move and everyone jumped returning to their seats as if nothing had happened.

Snape stood up and looked around looking slightly ruffled and a bit disgruntled. "Who gave me their draught? It worked quite well." Snape said sourly hating to compliment anyone. He strode over to Hermione and Ron's desk with a pained expression.

"Am I to correctly assume that it was yours Granger?" He said straining to stay calm as he said the words, obviously not wishing to grant Gryffindor 50 points.

"Um, no Professor." Hermione said in a small voice trying desperately not to laugh.

Snape looked highly relieved. "It was Mr.Malfoy then?" He asked sounding almost thrilled at the concept.

"No, sir." Draco said with a wide grin. "It was Harry's" Snape stared at him.

"You're joking." Draco shook his head and nudged Harry who held out his sample vial. Snape took it as if it were poison and sniffed it gingerly then inspected it carefully.

"It is made correctly…but…had anyone else finished their draught before Potter?" He asked scanning the room, pleading with each amused face to claim that they had indeed made a better potion then Harry Potter. No one raised their hand. Snape turned and glared at Harry.

"Very well then Potter. Fifty…god damn it…fifty points…to…Gryffindor." He said as if every word was torturing him inside out to say. Harry grinned widely.

"Thanks Professor." He said sliding his arm around Draco's waist, who simply sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Snape looked as though he would be sick and swept out of the classroom as the bell rang.

They packed up their cauldrons and left the classroom in silence. As they continued up the corridor and toward the Great hall for dinner, Harry's arm still around Draco, the Slytherin turned to Harry and smiled, in a way that said a thousand words without making a sound. "I love you." Harry replied. He took the opportunity to show it and he leaned forward to capture Draco's lips in his.

The rest of his life wasn't going to be easy. There would always be obstacles and dangers even after the world had been completely purged of every trace of Voldemort. But as he stood there kissing his lover, Draco Malfoy, Harry knew that none of it would matter much, as long as he had him.

-the end

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so concludes this fic. Thanks to everyone who read! Thanks, gratitude and ice cream sundaes to everyone who reviewed! And love, kisses and beautiful wizards to everyone who reviewed every chapter! Anyone who is reading this must have read the entire fic, so thank you all for bearing with me. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know whether you thought that this was a suitable ending. Perhaps one day I'll return and write an alternate ending or a better sex scene depending on what mood I'm in. (heh) Anyway for anyone who is interested in reading any of my other fics. I've still got Stuck on You (Remus/Tonks) and I'm about to start Confessions of a redhead, which is going to be in a first-person diary format of Lily Evans. So if you are interested I'll be starting that one shortly. And to everyone else, goodbye and thanks. You've been great!

-Laanessness


End file.
